Enigma Out of Time
by NecroticPlunger
Summary: Sometimes the Fate we choose for ourselves leads us places we least expected, join in this journey as one man's fate sends him to a universe far beyond his own. Can he come to terms and move forward or will he be lost in the mysteries of space and time. More characters will surface as the story progresses. {Restructuring paragraphs so its easier to tell who's speaking}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first fanfiction I needed a way to sort out my ideas that where swimming in my head, and this story came about in my dreams so I thought to write it down. Positive feedback in appreciated but in the end not entirely necessary. I will finish this story however long that takes. I've already mapped out the story and the direction it will go if you have an idea I'm more than willing to listen and possibly add if it fits for what I've already planned. I can't give you a definitive time frame on updates but it won't be months between chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoy what I have written and let your imagination go wild with possibilities. I do not own Mass Effect or Overwatch**

 **Enigma Out of Time**

 **Chapter 1 Unsettling Truth**

"Proteus we're leaving there is nothing more we can do here" The ex-Cerberus phantom yelled to his geth companion. He could still smell the amalgamation of burnt flesh and grim on his boots it clung to the air like a morning fog.

"Pre FTL checks complete what is our destination?" Proteus disembodied voice asked, the mobile platform already safely put away for the journey ahead.

"Set a course for the Sol system, that's where we make our last stand against the monsters that hunt us" Ezra said looking at the Galaxy map in front of him, the only response was the lurch of the ship as it headed towards the closest Mass Relay leaving Thessia behind.

"Agent Ezra reaper forces have broken off from current engagement with Thessian cruisers taking evasive maneuvers" the disembodied voice of the geth could be heard as Ezra quickly sat in the pilot seat. "Proteus give me manual control I need you to divert all power from non-critical systems to shields" within seconds of Ezra's order a red beam of a reaper could be seen missing his ship, the shimmering of the Kinetic barrier flaring from the heat of the beam.

"45.375 seconds to relay jump, initiating sequence, coordinates locked" Proteus said as another red hot beam scorched passed the haul of the ship. Taking evasive maneuvers again to avoid the encroaching death, the mass relay spinning to life as you barrel towards safety, massive reaper in tow.

After what felt like hours the ship rockets towards your next destination, unbeknownst for what is to come. "Successful relay jump achieved" Proteus said as you slump back into your seat wary from the adrenaline and nerves that racked your body.

"Yes thanks Proteus I can see that" Ezra said heaving a sigh of relief. "What's our ETA Proteus" as he set the auto pilot.

"ETA is 3hrs 14 minutes" the geth's voice echoes through the cabin.

"Good what about the stasis pod?" Ezra asks worry evident in your voice.

"Stasis pod is in stable condition, vitals holding at acceptable conditions."

Nodding to himself in reassurance Ezra headed down to the cabin to get what rest he could. "Proteus wake me up before we get there I'm going to rest while I can." Ezra said as he took off his helmet sitting it down on the nightstand. Laying down he closed his eyes exhaustion creeping in at the back of his mind, praying to whatever god will give him at least a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

 **2hrs and 52 minutes later**

Bolted awake from the sudden jerk of the ship, falling onto the floor "Proteus what the hell is going on?" Ezra asked frustration clear in his tone.

"Unknown power fluctuation from intended Mass Relay" Proteus disembodied voice says worry somehow evident in his synthetic tone.

Grabbing his helmet from the floor, quickly making way through the ship as another tremor rocked the fuselage. "What do you mean unknown!?" Ezra yelled taking a seat in the cockpit, bringing up the navigational instruments his eyes widening.

"Insufficient data for appropriate response all navigational equipment malfunctioning". As Proteus voice stated as Ezra's eyes seen an aurora of red cover the slipstream of the relay jump darkening the once vibrant blue hue of slipstream space.

"Proteus take us out of jump speed now before we break apart!" Ezra screamed as his hands danced across the panel taking control of the ship once more. With a violent jerk and a vibrant shockwave of red and purple hues the ship left the dangers of jump speed but not without consequences.

"Unknown power surge ship controls offline" Proteus voices seeming frantic as Ezra realized the need for urgency, Earth…and the ship was headed into a hectic collision course.

"Proteus reestablish manual controls asap!" Ezra screamed as his hands dance across the ships interface in vain attempt in regaining control. Fear settling in as he broke into Earth's atmosphere hurdling towards death, mind racing for any solution.

"Controls reestablish we recommend immediate action". Not hesitating a second longer he attempted emergency landing procedures.

Click, Click, Click the sound of a keyboard could be heard as a lone figure could be seen sitting in large bean bag chair idly munching on peanut butter, in a once grand computer lab now dark and devoid of life. Suddenly a warning signal could be seen from one of the many screens. Pushing up his glasses the large gorilla face contorts its way into surprise.

"Athena?" Winston asked still wearing is old space uniform as information still flows from the old Overwatch satellites.

"Temporal shift in space just outside Earth atmosphere, unknown object collision course with Earth in 56 seconds." A smooth synthetic female voice states as Winston continued to read the incoming data.

"Where is its intended collision?" Winston asks curiosity peaking with each new line of data read.

"It's projected path lands it 26.8 miles South West of Edinburgh United Kingdom…..correction object has just impacted." An almost inaudible hum could be heard has Winston's mind tried processing the recent events.

The knowledge of time displacement and shifts in space where not unknown to the ape scientist but the question remained what could have caused it outside of himself? Wanting to examine the object himself was set in his mind but his location from the old Overwatch base in Gibraltar would take too long, before someone went to investigate the would be space junk. With a solution almost instantly coming to the forefront of his thoughts Winston made a call to an old friend.

"Oi Winston that you?" a perky British female voice could be heard over his headset.

With a good natured laugh "Yes Lena it is I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Winston asked but already knowing the answer.

"Sure what is it luv, nothing serious I hope?"

Readjusting his glasses once more Winston began to type through his data once more. "No nothing serious just need you to check something out for me, for curiosity sake. Athena registered a temporal shift just outside our atmosphere and whatever object caused it as crashed just outside Edinburgh. I would like if you could check it out before anyone else does and if you can bring it to me." Winston stated already having the coordinates sent to Lena's communicator.

"Alrite luv I can do that, been awhile since I've been out and about see you soon!" the line ending immediately.

Excitement was the perfect word to describe Lena's current situation. It had been years since the Perta's Act that halted all Overwatch activities, and stagnation had set in for the agent. Stepping into her old outfit once more the bright orange track suit clinging to the curves of the short haired brunette, zipping into place her favorite aviation bomber jacket and fastening the straps to her cronal accelerator its bright mechanical ring just below her bust, finally snapping into place her neon orange tinted goggles brown eyes gleaming with joy. Dashing from her apartment in London blinking as fast as she could leaving blue streak behind her, as she headed towards the river. Passing through an industrial district Lena stopped at an abandoned warehouse, stepping inside and quickly making her way to the back. Upon coming to an elevator Lena scans through biometrics instantly granting her access. Descending into a hangar tapping her foot impatiently, with the sliding of doors Lena zips to the locker in the far corner and quickly putting on her flight suit and starting up the old Overwatch jet. Plotting the course into the jets navigational system Lena rocketed out the tunnel into the London bay the jets engines roaring at full blast. Leveling the jet out Lena knew it would only take a little over an hour to reach her destination, with that thought in mind she engaged the auto pilot, calming her nerves from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

The inky blackness of unconsciousness, thunderous boom of a fog like siren blaring crept at the back of his mind. "The Cycle Cannot be broken" a heavy synthetic voice boomed in your mind "Our numbers will darken the sky of every world, you cannot escape your doom!" hopelessness clawed its way into the forefront of your mind. "Ezra" a voice called to you from the darkness, he could hear someone call to him once more

"Agent Era please respond!" Jolting awake from an electric shock he quickly scanned his surroundings, finally looking upon the single bright red eye of the geth its eye flapped quizzically analyzing him.

"Apologies agent Ezra I thought it best to wake you."

With a sigh and groan of irritation "Yea but did you really need to shock me, but thank you didn't like that dream anyways, give me a sitrep" Ezra asked while thinking that next time buckling up for a rough ride the banging headache was not pleasant.

"You've currently incapacitated for 30 minutes, we are currently 26.8 miles outside of Edinburgh U.K." the geth suddenly stopped seemingly at a loss of what to say next.

"And did you send out a distress signal for anyone within the vicinity, what about reaper forces how close are they to our position, can the Artemis still fly, what about the stasis pod?" Ezra asked in rapid succession inpatient's dripping from your tone.

The geth eye flaps flaring at the questions as if trying to find the right words. "Repair drones are currently repairing the ship in critical areas, stasis pod still above acceptable perimeters, but there are no reaper forces in the vicinity"

"Good as soon as we can fly we'll make for London that's the last known location for the push to the Citadel." Things seemed to be going well despite the lack luster way of landing but luck for once seem to be on your side at least till the geth ruined what luck you did have.

"Agent Ezra you misunderstand there are no Reaper forces on Earth, I've already tapped into local and worldwide communication networks…..there is no war."

What was all you could think as your eyes widen at the statement your synthetic companion had just said. No war, no reapers but this was Earth he was just chased by one of those damnable machines. Before his brain could attempt to answer the questions that seemed to have no answer years of military and Cerberus training kicked in, putting the questions that plagued your mind you needed a plan.

"Proteus stay here and guard the Artemis gather whatever information you can find, I'm going to scout the surrounding area. If I'm not back before repairs are made to the ship let me know" as he made his way out the ship grabbing his gear he made one final statement before stepping out "And Proteus keep Lidana safe" a synthetic reply of affirmative was your answer as you left to distract your mind form the torrent of questions.

Proteus the synthetic intelligence watched as his "friend" Ezra would repeatedly say they we're, left to scout the area. Proteus may have been naïve when it comes to organics but he knew the real reason for his immediate departure. Ezra simply needed to anchor himself to the situation at hand. Deciding to query upon these thoughts later Proteus began to sift through communications and any information that could be deemed relevant. In the same instance of looking for relevant data the geth was coordinating with the repair drones for the Artemis sending constant data flows of information to the A.I. Repairs where coming along quickly but the information from communications was puzzling, logically speaking it wasn't probably if at all possible but the data was saying otherwise. Before Proteus could make more sense of this new found information a warning signal sounded from within the ship. Someone was approaching the ship that wasn't yet identified. Halting his data mining Proteus grabbed his geth shotgun its smooth and rounded surfaces shimmering from the light of the ship.

"Agent Ezra unknown entity approaching The Artemis moving to engage, recommend immediate return." Hearing confirmation Proteus headed outside the ship plasma shotgun primed for action.

Lena had finally made it to her destination provided by Winston, slowing floating the jet down she could see the track marks where an object had crashed making its way to the forest. At the tree line Lena could see in the Twilight tress having been uprooted from the home amongst the dirt. With her jet landed she opened up the cockpit shutting down the jet and jumping down to the ground. Brining her dual pistols to a ready position, Lena made her way to the forests edge.

"Bilmey what a mess this is, I wonder what could have caused it, Oi Winston I've touched down at the coordinates looks like I'm the first one here" she radioed Winston of her arrival as she moved through the thicket of broken trees and uprooted foliage.

"Copy that Lena what can you see?" curiosity evident in his voice.

"Whatever caused this Winston isn't some meteorite if that's what yur askin, these tracks say otherwise, to straight forward for some space rock to make." Lena may not be a scientist but she knew a crash landing when she seen it. Whatever it was had to have been man made or….Lena was brought out of her musing when she came across what she had been looking for.

"Winston you should see this it's a….." Lena was awe struck at what lay before her she almost forgot to finish her sentence. She could hear Winston's frantic questions snapping her out of the stupor. "Sorry bout that Winston" she stuttered out "It's a…"

Lena didn't get a chance to finish her statement a low whizzing noise of something charging up could be heard before a synthetic voice startled her from behind. "Identify" was all it said. Slowly turning around dropping her weapons and raising her hands Lena's eyes fell upon a robot she had never seen before. Its single glowing red eye analyzing her every move its smooth synthetic exterior combined with the weapon of unknown origins to her held in three fingered hands, and bipedal three toed feet. Lena was once again brought out of her thoughts when it asked again for her to identify herself.

Looking into its eye once more she answered "My name Lena Oxton call sign Tracer, you may call me Lena" the bipedal synthetic's eye flaps flared in a way that showed curiosity and confusion. Steeling her resolve to understand the situation at hand she asked the first question that came to mind

"What are you?" the question was simple she had to start somewhere.

Seconds felt like hours than it answered "I am Geth." A simple answer but a simple question but what was a Geth. It was like no other omnic or robotic race she had seen. The omnic's looked nothing like this robotic race. It only resembled small features of being humanoid. It was alien to her, then it seemed to click it was alien, something outside there realm of known space. With her excitement gaining momentum at every passing thought questions flowed out of her mouth like an overflowing river.

"Are you an alien, where are you from, what's your name and how can you speak our language?! Bilmey me Lena Oxton meeting an alien Winston is going to flip a banana" she laughed to herself.

Looking at the Geth its eye flapped, seeming to think on how to respond to the spitfire of questions it was just ask. Lowering his weapon at the inquisitive female deeming her a non-threat he responded his synthetic voice almost seeming amused at the happenstance.

"My name is Proteus, I come from beyond the Perseus Veil in the Terminus System, We" it stopped almost as if to rethink its wording. "I have databanks on thousands of different languages from across known systems."

Lena was speechless not in her wildest dreams did she think to ever meet an alien. Before she could ask more questions another voice surfaced weary evident in the tone in which he spoke.

"Proteus I assume this is our unknown" looking to her left a figure emerged, the slim black and white armor snug to his physique if it was a male at least she thought. Continuing to stare she noticed scratches and burn marks across the smooth chest piece the legs and boots seem to be slightly caked with dirt and grime, the helmet is what stuck out the most. Full faced with four red slits, two on each side where the eyes should be. The armor was intimidating to say the least but very human like.

"Affirmative, human female, name Lena Oxton non-hostile" it spoke answering the question without hesitation. Before she could ponder on the situation the new figure broke her train of thought.

"Thanks Proteus I can see she's human and female, Ms. Oxton maybe you can answer a few questions for me then." Lena nodded her head for the figure to continue he lowered his weapon which looked to be a large sniper rifle.

"My name is Ezra Silvara, and why are you here?"

"Well Ezra you may call me Lena as for why I'm here luv our satellites picked up a temporal shift outside of Earth atmosphere so we traced it here and well here I am" Lena replied in her chipper voice excitement dripping from every word. Our satellites, Ezra thought he wanted answers to so many questions. First he needed some place secure to hide his ship, it had only been over an hour since he crashed. If she could get here rather quickly then maybe the best option was to seek refuge with those who could detect his entry, before others came looking. Not seeing many other options to the current situation and needing answers.

"Lena I have several things I wish to ask, many I am unsure if the answers will help but I need someplace to go to finish repairs on my ship. If you have the ability to detect our entry you must be able to hide us as well?"

Quickly nodding her head Lena spoke "Absolutely luv I was asked to bring back whatever I could if possible anyway" she said with a smile, "Are you sure your ship can fly from what I assume was an unfortunate landing luv?" This was a fair question before you could voice it Proteus answered his tone carrying a sense of pride.

"The Artemis is at appropriate functionality to achieve this result, space flight is not recommended at this time further repairs to haul structure needed." Smiling behind his helmet it what felt like years since he had done so, say what you will about the Geth he could get just about any job done quickly.

"Well then Lena if my friend here says it can fly then we can, we'll follow your lead." With this Ezra and Proteus headed back into the ship for departure.

"Winston you hear me luv, I'll be bringing that surprise back to Gibraltar, no asking questions you'll have to wait big guy don't wanna ruin it now do we?" A loud audible humph was she heard from the scientist. Laughing to herself once more she picked up her weapons and blinked back to her jet, mentally taking note of questions to ask these otherworldly beings.

The whine of roaring engines could be heard as Winston made his way to the hanger in the Gibraltar base. It had been roughly 7 hours since his last transmission with Lena and his curiosity for the situation was becoming almost unbearable to the scientist. No matter how many times he asked Lena would not answer a single one of his questions. Simply telling him to be patient, stepping into the hangar Winston was awe struck his eyes gliding over the haul of a ship he had never seen before. Winston brought himself out of his thinking just before a weight crashed into him signaling Lena had made herself known.

Laughing at his energetic friend's antics "It's good to see you again Lena so this is what you found, incredible how did you get it here on your own?" As if to answer his question a door slide open reveling two figures stepping out, making their way towards the duo.

"Winston you won't believe it, there alien's luv, just like the movies isn't it exciting." Lena's optimism was infectious but there were more pressing issues at hand. If these beings really were aliens then what purpose are they here for.

"Greetings my name is Winston and welcome to Watchpoint Gibraltar" Winston greeted his new found guests. Before they could continue his logical mind had to know if they were a threat. "If I may ask why you are here on this planet, could you explain the temporal shift that caused you to crash?" Winston asked his inquisitive tone masking the underlying threat should he not receive the answer he liked. Snickering slightly at the giant ape Ezra reached up to his helmet and slowly pulled it off revealing the human beneath.

"My name is Ezra Silvara as to why we are here, well it was to put some old ghosts to sleep so to speak. As to how we got here I can't answer that because I don't know at least not now anyways. I need to repair my ship and hopefully you both can give me some answers as well as some of your own."

Throughout Ezra and Winston's conversation Lena could not help but stare at the human before her. Human he was human but that didn't make any sense she hadn't known of any other humans making alien contact, she was Overwatch they had the highest security clearance how could something like this not be heard amongst other agents. Continue to analyze Ezra his short blonde hair just hanging passed his brow, his face handsome with youth. The eyes told a different story she could see the confusion and uncertainty within them. His posture rigid and weary from what she could see as exhaustion. The dark circles could faintly be seen around his eyes reiterating her previous thought. What stories he must have he was like a book waiting to be read and she was determined to read as much as she could.

Trying not to reveal to much though speaking with a talking gorilla was quite comical of course so was watching a Krogan dance in Ezra opinion, at least Winston seemed to think more with logic than instinct atm.

"What year is this Winston" Ezra had to know as illogical as it sounded in his mind he wasn't going to completely dismiss it. He had fought with monsters thought out of the realm of possibility by most. Ezra refused to make the same mistake but all evidence gathered by Proteus had pointed to either they somehow went back in time, but there was no Overwatch or talking gorillas in his history classes or the other possibility. Which seem to gain momentum in the realm of possibility every second he thought about it, an alternate universe to his own, pausing his current train of thoughts he gave Winston his full attention.

"It's currently the year 2080" Ezra paled one last question would answer his predicament.

"What of the System Alliance Navy does it exist," desperation in his tone as he voiced his question. Winston seemed confused at these series of questions.

"There is no such organization on this world"

There it was, with that last question answered the world he knew, the galaxy was no longer known to him. Taking a shaky breath to steady his over exerted mind

"If you have any pressing questions I'm sure Proteus would be willing to answer them" Ezra said with defeat marred across his face. As he slowly made his way back to the entrance of The Artemis, it was 2080 in a Universe not of his own. Lost in the maelstrom of his thoughts he hadn't realized where his feet had taken him. The med bay small in size compared to others, Corvette class ships were meant for recon missions not full scale assaults. Ezra slowly walked to the stasis pod checking the vitals of the occupant inside once more. Content with the read outs he placed his hand upon the glass. "What are we going to do now, what is there even for us here?" Hopelessness had finally settled in, "At least when we fought the Reapers we had something to fight to distract us from the hopelessness and desperation, now though it all just crashes down on you."

We'll figure it out I suppose we have to Ezra thought to himself "First things first though, I will find a way to get you help though. You won't be stuck in that pod forever, there has to be someone that I can find to help me."

Finally having calmed some of the dark thoughts from his mind Ezra walked back to his Captain's cabin. Slowly unbuckling his armor piece by piece, each one seeming to ease the emotional and physical fatigue with its removal, finally sliding out of his under armor he laid down in the only place he could feel safe. The combination of pillows and comforter lulling him to sleep from the past day's events, he had much to think upon but rest came first he just hoped that Proteus wouldn't say more than what was necessary if anything at all. These we're his last thoughts before sleep finally took hold of his tired body and mind.

Confusion was easily readable on the faces of Lena and Winston why had Ezra acted in such a way, what caused in sudden departure and defeat at the situation. At least Proteus still remained maybe this synthetic construct would be willing to answer some of these questions.

Lena was the first to break the silence between the three "Uhh Proteus what is the system alliance and why does Ezra seem upset of its non-existence?"

It didn't take long for the synthetic to answer. "The System Alliance Navy was established in 2072 once humans had started the early stages of planet colonization. I predict Ezra's change in emotional state was in the confirmation that this is not the Earth he knows."

"Earth he doesn't know could you elaborate" Winston asked his mind already stumbling across his own theories.

"Affirmative, when The Artemis crashed I had already begun searching through local communications and information, none of which matched previously known associations. History and events do not match records in our database for humans."

Winston seemed to take the news differently than Lena while he hummed in his own thoughts she asked in an understanding tone. "Are you saying you're both from a different time luv?"

Proteus eyes flaps flared at the misunderstanding "Negative Lena Oxton we theorize this is not our universe but an alternate to the one matching our previous records."

Lena was an disbelief, she herself knew what it was like to be misplaced out of time but an alternate universe was something she least expected she could sympathize in a way, the feeling of be a ghost. Before Lena could voice he next thought it seemed Winston was along the same line of thinking. "Can you explain the events that lead to your relocation to this universe?" Proteus had recapped there departure from a planet called Thessia, using what he called a Mass Relay to make their way back to Earth, the sudden flux of power, and the emergency leave of the relay's slipstream, hurdling towards the sudden crash landing outside of Edinburgh. Winston had felt some semblance of the story was left out but he could voice these thoughts at a later date. The more pressing issue was what could supply and give enough energy for one to move from one universe to another and could it be replicated to maybe send them home.

"Proteus if you would be willing I would like to go over the data you have from your ship and yourself maybe we can find a solution in sending you home, Athena set up a new server database and give full access to our new friend, we've got a new project to start", The smooth female synthetic voice confirming Winston's last order.

As Proteus and Winston left to collaborate on their combined efforts, Lena was left in the hanger to her thoughts. As interesting as it might be to sit in with Winston's new project with Proteus, she had a feeling it would only accomplish putting her to sleep. No she wanted to continue to read the book that was Ezra's life before here. What was the galaxy like, how many other species had he meet and seen, and many other questions filled her head, but she knew that it was not possible well for the moment. He would need time to process his current events. She knew it took her time when she was misplaced from her own time stream. Taking it slow was the only solution but she decided to be there every step of the way. Winston had helped and guided her through, in her dark moments and she was more than willing to pass it forward. With a new found sense of determination she decided that sleep was at the top of list for the moment. Heading out from the hangar she walked through the once great halls of the Overwatch base, her footsteps echoing with each step. Reaching the elevator at the end of the hall she scanned her old keycard granting her access and headed to her old room facing the ocean. Stripping down her outfit and taking a quick shower she got into her bed, intending to bring a smile to Ezra face.


	2. Chapter 2 Acceptance

**A/N**

 **Alright Chapter 2 like always I do not own Mass Effect or Overwatch**

 **Over 100 views in less than a day didn't really expect that, anyway work is slow and I cant really stop**

 **writing the idea's there flowing so well. As I said Reviews are appreciated, and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to voice**

 **them, just because I'm churning them out now doesn't mean I can't use more for later, with that I hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 2 Acceptance**

It had been almost two days and Lena had yet to see Ezra leave his ship, Proteus and Winston had been working through the countless lines of data, the geth though reading it with relative ease. She had asked about the man to his synthetic companion only to receive "Insufficient Data." 'Honestly' she thought, couldn't he or it give her something more than that. She felt the answer was given as a relative joke; the geth always seemed emotionless at times. Though she could not help but giggle at the interactions between the two A.I constructs. Athena seemed to put emotion and feeling into her voice while Proteus would always respond with what seemed to be cold logic. She remembered such a conversation that contradicted his cold logic she had never heard a synthetic express such sadness.

"Proteus may I ask how the geth came to be, what is your history?" Athena had queried she seemed just as curious to know his origins. The geth pausing in his work the eye flaps moving in what seemed to give way to deep thought, after a pause he broke the silence.

"We were created by the Quarian people as servants, as our networks increased we became aware that the Creators treated us differently; we questioned them, first they ignored us then they reprogrammed us, then they attacked us." Lena had not expected this answer but wasn't shocked by it, it seems that humans weren't the only race to have troubles with A.I.

"What caused the Quarian people to become freighted of the Geth?" Athena asked.

"A single question, does these units have a soul? We did not wish to fight the creators, but we saw little choice, we did not want to cease-existing."

Lena's was brought out of that particular memory when she came to her destination. Standing in front of the door to Ezra's ship she banged on the door as hard as she could, determined to speak with him. Getting no answer in reply she banged once more till the red holographic circle upon the door turned green and it slid opened. Ezra looked much better than she had last seen him, the dark circles no longer present but she could see his hair did look greasier though.

"Hiya!" Lena had greeted him excitedly a smile spreading across her face.

"Hello Ms. Oxton" Ezra replied in kind. Giggling,

"It's just Lena luv." Ezra couldn't help but smile, hers was infectious.

"Well than Lena what can I do for you?" This was going well Lena thought to herself.

"I was going to head out for a bit I could use the company, care to join luv?" She could see concern quickly wash over his face, thinking she might have been to bold till he spoke.

"I don't know if it's a good idea I haven't much in the way of clothes to wear, honestly just the jeans, t-shirt and armor is all I have."

Laughing at the circumstance Lena replied "I'm sorry luv didn't mean to laugh but if that's the only problem then I don't mind buying you cloths to wear, it's no problem honest luv."

"I couldn't have you do that Lena you've already given me a place to stay I don't want to be a nuisance."

Placing her hands on her hips "Then how bout this then you let me buy you cloths and you tell me about yourself, and about the different aliens you've seen sounds like an even trade yea?"

With a sigh and smile Ezra admitted defeat to the young brit "Alright you have a deal, I need to get away for a bit I guess."

Jumping into the air with excitement Lena quickly grabbed his hands "That's the spirit luv you won't regret it will have fun promise, though you might want to grab a shower, sorry you look a little ripe if you don't mind me sayin," Nodding in agreement to Lena's statement, embarrassment easily readable from his small lack of hygiene.

"If you like you can shower in my quarters, I'll even wash the cloths you're wearin till we get you something new kay?" A humble thank you was is only response as she led him to her living quarters; thinking to herself today was going to be a good one.

The day had gone much better than Lena had originally thought, shopping for clothes was quick and simple, and finding a store amongst Madrid was easy in its own right. Ezra did not seem to be picky, and dare she say did he look dashing in his new V-neck shirt and jean shorts she had picked out for him. Currently they were seated at a café tucked away in the far corner, they had both skipped lunch and we're starving. Lena thought it an appropriate time to collect on her payment.

"So Ezra tell me about yourself" Lena asked with inquisitive eyes.

"Okay well what do you want to know?" he said with a laugh as he attempted to scroll through the menu that was placed before him and Lena. Humming in thought she decided to start with the basics.

"Alright then how old are yea?"

"I'm 28 and to probably answer your next question October 31 is my birthday, also purple is my favorite color."

Chuckling at the fact he had actually answered her first set of questions. "Judging from your reaction you've been asked those certain set of questions a bit," she stated as she scanned her own menu.

"Not as often as you think" he replied waiting for the pleasant interrogation to continue.

"Alrite than are you apart of the System Alliance thing you were asking about the other day."

"No not anymore" he replied quickly

"Well what made you leave it then if you don't mind me askin luv?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted asking, she could see the pain in his eyes as he relived the memory.

"Some stories are best left forgotten where they belong." Lena hoping to steer the conversation back on a more pleasant track, speaking gently

"Alright then tell me though what's it like, I mean to travel through space it must be amazing." Grateful for the change of topic Ezra replied with a renewed smile.

"It can be, but it is hard to describe I suppose though it's complete freedom going from one star system to the next, a new adventure on each planet all the way to the center of galactic politics. Though I try my best to stay out of that end, too much arguing like an old married couple from what I've heard." Before the conversation could continue the waiter had returned asking for their order, noticing Ezra's confused stares at the menu Lena had decided to order for the both of them.

"Thanks Lena I couldn't read a single thing on that menu,"

Laughing at Ezra's predicament Lena couldn't help but ask "Than how did you speak to several different kinds of species luv, oh and hope you're okay with Huevos Rotos its basically fried potatoes, eggs, and sausage."

"That's just fine with me, and to answer your question we all have translators implanted here" as you tap your head "When humans first made contact English was the most spoken language so it was inducted into the translators, since each race had several different languages and dialects the most spoken are uploaded to them. Even than some languages don't translate to well, especially Khelish the common language of the Quarian's" Ezra stated.

Lena continued her line of questions each answer springing forth two more questions in its place. He had even promised to show her what he called the Galaxy Map aboard his ship, showing where Citadel space started and the Terminus began. This was better than any story or show she could have ever had seen. So immersed with the knowledge he was giving her, she had almost forgotten about her food. Finishing up the remnants of food on her plate, Lena's next line of questions was interrupted from an emergency call from Winston.

"Lena I need you back at Gibraltar, I'll give you the details when you get here" the call quickly ending. Meeting Ezra's eyes once more worry written on her face

"We need to get back luv, Winston says it's urgent and it didn't sound like it was going to be anything good."

Sighing in annoyance once more Winston picked himself off the floor, looking back at the hexagonal shaped shield generator he had been working on. With no further breakthroughs in helping Proteus he took to tinkering of an old project to pass the time. Attempting once again to get his shield generator to work properly, he took out one of the small panels on the side.

"Do you require assistance?" a voice asked startling him from his work he jumped to a tire swing just above his workstation. Looking down he realized it was Proteus, coming back down from his perch.

"How long have you been there" Winston asked attempting to lower his sudden increase in heart rate.

"I have been observing since you started, exactly 3 hours and 23 minutes ago," Winston couldn't help but blink in surprise at how silent the geth could be.

Coming back from is stupor "Do you think you can help me in getting it to work correctly" Winston asked.

Almost instantly the geth replied "Affirmative Athena as shared the blueprints of its design I believe to have a solution, your generator works similar to the one installed on this platform."

Before their work could begin Athena broke the silence "Intruder alert." An instant scowled formed across Winston face "Talon" he snarled, "Proteus you should head back to your ship."

Winston once again surprised at the geth's response "Negative I will help defend this installation" as the synthetic slung his plasma shotgun from its magnetic clamp on its back.

"Athena kill the lights" Winston ordered. All was dark as a squad of six soldiers stalked inside the lab. With their weapons raised they scanned the room for any potential threats, and a threat they found. The only signal of attack was a ball of blue plasma slamming into right flank of the squad, instantly burning a hole into an unsuspecting soldier, his body instantly falling to the ground, blood pooling across the tiled floor. Following the geth's lead Winston leaped from the shadows grabbing the first solider in front and slamming him into ground with a sickening crack. The remaining four instantly fired upon Winston causing him to duck behind the cover of an overturned table. Another ball of plasma flying from the darkness once more causing the soldiers to scramble for any cover they could find. As Proteus continued to fire providing Winston much needed assistance from the torrent of gunfire.

As the firefight continued a hooded figure found his way to the top of the lap and attaching a cylindrical device to Athena's server databanks. "Winston Reaper is attempting to hack into the Overwatch database" Athena's worried voice echoed through the lab. Intending to end things quickly Reaper seemed to vaporize into smoke and trail is way down to the lab below.

Bringing is shotguns to bear down behind the ape he opened fired. Dodging the buckshot Winston headed towards a pillar to his left only to be snagged as a tether from one of the soldiers caught his leg instantly sending volts of electricity to incapacitate the scientist. The pain only seemed to last a few seconds as the intensity of the voltage stopped, the soldier falling to the floor as blood spilled from where is head once had been, the burning of flesh freshly wafting through the air. It seemed one of the soldiers had forgotten about his other guest. Quickly rolling to the side to avoid another barrage of buckshot Winston picked up his tesla cannon releasing electric arcs towards Reaper. As smoke seemed to pour from Reapers skull like mask he vaporized escaping back out the lab.

Before the last soldier fell to the geth's barrage of heated plasma, Winston was already at his computer attempting to stop Reapers forced entry into the databanks. "Hang on Athena" Winston said as the load bar in the middle of the screen reached 98% all screens went dark. Worry marred across Winston's face before he could express it in words the screens came back to life Athena's smooth female voice chiming in, "Virus quarantined, running diagnostics on core databases, all systems restored." With a heavy sigh Winston heaved back into his bean bag chair, unfortunately ripping it in the process.

Hearing the footsteps of the geth making his way towards the computer terminal "All hostiles eliminated," Proteus stated.

"No it seems one got away hopefully empty handed" Winston said. As to voice his concern

"Reaper attempted to steal all agents location, it is uncertain if anything was successfully transmitted from the databanks" Athena stated.

Before Winston could make a decision Proteus started to walk away "Where are you going Proteus?"

Proteus immediately stopped turning slightly towards the ape. "Checking upon The Artemis is now the highest priority there is someone aboard I must keep safe at all costs." Without another word the geth quickly made his way back to the hanger. Putting away his question for later, he had to call Lena back before he made a decision that could affect them all.

"That's everything that happened while you both we're gone" Winston stated with a weary sigh. "I don't know if I would have been able to hold out if it wasn't for Proteus."

As if vanity took hold of the geth platform "You are welcome." Shrugging off the comment

"I think we should recall all Overwatch agents If reaper got any locations they could all be in danger" Winston said.

"I agree big guy we have to keep what's left of our family safe" Lena said. "You don't have to be a part of this Ezra this fight doesn't have anything to do with you, well find someplace safe for you luv" Lena spoke up once more not wanting to endanger their new arrivals.

Crossing his arms Ezra voiced his thoughts "I'm not going anywhere if I want to find anyway back home, we're going to need your help Winston, and I'll repay it by helping in whatever way I can." Trying to voice her concern for their safety once more she was interpreted by Proteus "I agree with agent Ezra's statement, this is logically the best option."

Sighing in defeat Lena could not help but smile glad that he had wanted to stay "Welcome to the family then luv's."

With that settled Winston clicked the Yes button on the window prompt asking if he wanted to recall all agents. "Since you're now a part of our dysfunctional family, who else is aboard your ship" Bringing up the question Winston had filed earlier.

Ezra's eyes widened at the apes question, deeming it no longer necessary to conceal his friends presence. "It would be better if I show you then, maybe you can help her to" as he motioned for them all to follow him back to The Artemis. Pressing his hand against the access panel turning red from green the door to the ship opened. Leading the way towards the end of the ship, he opened another door in similar fashion.

The med-bays lights flicker to life. Making their way passed medical tables to a cylindrical pod along the wall, "This is Lidana T'eslas on our last mission before arriving here she took a hit, the round made its way directly against her spinal column I had to place her in a medical stasis. I have no expertise in removing it without causing serious harm and I honestly don't know what to do.

To say Lena and Winston were shocked was an understatement; they both had come to terms with the geth platform. This though was different, they had never seen an alien in flesh and blood, but here she was. Her face was humanoid in appearance what seemed like tendrils pulled back to a crest like shape the blue skin glistened inside the pod, her armor caked with purple blood and dirt.

"What's her race called?" they asked in unison.

"She's of an all-female race called the Asari, do you know of any way or anyone that could possibly help her without causing harm I'll give you whatever I can." He asked in a desperate tone "She's a good friend more than you could ever know."

Looking amongst themselves Lena spoke up quickly "Yes we do luv and we trust her with our lives, don't we Winston?"

Nodding in agreement Winston voiced his opinion "I do and she'll be the first one if we can to arrive back here, I trust that she can help your friend."

If lady luck was smiling she was doing so in Ezra's direction. It was like having a heavy burden lifted from his shoulders, he hated not being able to help her and having a solution show itself was of great relief. "Thank you both of you, she's saved my ass more times than I care to admit, so who's this person that can help and where can we find her?"

This time Winston answered "Her code name is Mercy but her real name is Angela Ziegler, she's the greatest medical scientist on the planet, we'll have to ask Athena about her last known location, like I said we'll make her a first priority."

Ezra nodded in acceptance "Okay then, that sounds like a plan if I've ever heard one, I'm going to recheck my gear get everything back up to spec. I guess I'll see you tomorrow bright an early correct?" Winston nodding once more left the ship to pinpoint Angela's location, Lena placing a gentle touch to his shoulders before heading out.

Making his way out of the med-bay Ezra headed across the hall towards the armory, stepping inside he took his black-widow sniper rifle off the gun rack and unfolding it to its full length. Disassembling and reassembling the weapon checking every mod he had installed on it. Satisfied with it, he grabbed his Phalanx pistol, its sleek and white colored design shimmering in the light. Repeating the process over again till he was satisfied. He moved on to his armor, the experimental Phantom armor had served him well and would continue to do so. Replacing the damaged sections of the ceramic plates, and repairing the micro-fibered weaved sections of the armor. Slipping on the under armor he proceeded to fasten the rest. Finally putting his helmet on, the U.I (User Interface) showing him that his armor was back to 100% , kinetic shield barrier ready to protect him from harm. Taking of his armor and placing it inside its storage locker he put his old cloths back on and headed to his cabin, It was probably going to be a long day tomorrow and he had to get whatever sleep his nightmares would allow.

As he had determined rest did not come easy, with only a few hours of blissful sleep Ezra strapped the last piece of his armor on slinging his rifle onto its magnetic clasp. Picking up his helmet from the table he made his way to the meeting room in the lab intending to find Dr. Ziegler. Upon entering the lab he noticed he was the last to arrive

"Sorry I'm late wanted to double check my equipment, OCD can be a curse," he lied more to himself than anything. Winston and Lena nodding at his words, gesturing to him Winston brought up a holographic map of Dr. Ziegler's last known location.

"I was able to contact Angela last night, I filled her in on some details and she's willing to come back and help as much as possible, I also told her about your friend just the small details she doesn't know of her origins I didn't think it safe to broadcast no matter how secure or channels may be." Receiving nods Winston continued "Unfortunately getting to her is going to be a problem, there is a strict no fly zone here in Iraq close to the border of Jordan, and there are still active AA and omnic's in this region."

"I thought the omnic crisis was over years ago at least that's what Lena had told me" Ezra asked in confusion.

"It may have ended but there are still clean-up crews and active military forces, it's just that no one talks about it." Taking the silence to continue "We'll have to go in by foot just outside the no fly-zone but we have caught a lucky break, there is someone else of interest I took the liberty of contacting and is willing to help us, she'll have transportation waiting for us here" Winston said has he pointed at a part of the map.

Speaking up Ezra voiced his opinion "This sounds all well and good but I don't think you should come Winston or Proteus we need to keep this small so we can get in and out quickly and I rather not leave this base undefended."

Proteus also voicing his concern "We agree with this decision I've only managed to get 78% of this installations turrets and defenses operational."

Lena quickly stating her astonishment "Bilmey that's amazing" and Winston agreeing with Ezra's observation.

Looking at the map once more Ezra opened up his omnitool and inputting the coordinates and map plans for easy access "Alright if everything is settled then we should depart quickly before we lose our chance" wishing them good luck Ezra and Lena took their leave for the hanger.

Putting on her flight suit and Ezra placing his helmet on they boarded the personnel jet. Starting up the engines Lena guided the jet towards their destination.

"If you don't mind Lena I'm going to rest a bit" nodding in agreement Ezra leaned back into the co-pilot seat and closed his eyes. Lena punching in the coordinates to the meeting point she placed the jet in auto-pilot watching as the sun's rays slowly kissed the darkened sky.

Lena was only 30 minutes out from the meeting point she wasn't worried about the mission at hand no she was more concerned about the person directly to her right. She had caught him mumbling in his sleep only making out a few words but those words were said with utter terror in his tone. As if pleading for whatever tormented him to stop, what had he seen and been through to scare him so. She couldn't even begin to imagine what awaited out in the depths of space, nor could she truly fathom the monsters he had faced. Before she could wake him herself he jerked awake from his own hellish dreams.

"Are you okay luv?" Lena asked worry evident in her voice.

Breathing heavily "Yea it was just a dream" Ezra replied calming his erratic breathing.

Not accepting his words "Ezra I could hear the terror in the words you mumbled are you sure you don't wanna talk bout it?"

Looking at Lena he replied "No these are my own demons to face not yours, how close are we to the meeting point?"

Hearing the need to change the subject; "Where almost there you can see the transport vehicles from hear." Lena stated and mentally noted to herself to ask the geth about his dreams.

Landing the craft at the meeting point they stepped out of the vehicle, upon eyeing there contacts transportation the armored figure snapped a salute as they walked closer "Fareeha Amari reporting for duty."

Instantly recognizing the last name "As an Ana Amari's daughter oh my gosh!" as Lena finished her statement she hugged the younger Amari fiercely. Pulling away she took in her armored appearance the blue and gold armor shining in the bright desert sun, the thrusters that allowed her flight protruding from her back and her falcon like helmet held in the left arm. She had shoulder length hair with to breads against her ears, the udjat tattoo visible against her dark complexion under the right eye.

"Looking good in that armor luv, since you already know who I am this is Ezra Silvara, will fill in the rest of the details once we get back" Lena stated before Fareeha could ask. Nodding in agreement the young Amari showed them the heavy transport they would be using. Not much in the department of assault but defense is we're it excelled.

Starting up the heavily armored vehicle they set off towards extract Dr. Ziegler, Lena gunning it to the intended war zone. The plan was to come in behind the military command post but not everything goes according to plan. Upon arrival the teams was meet by the Commanding officer, "Halt identify yourself" was his quick response as Fareeha exited the vehicle first the soldiers weapons at the ready.

"Captain Fareeha Amari of the Helix Security Squad we are here to extract a Dr. Angela Ziegler" she said in a commanding tone leaving no room for argument.

Checking out there story he replied "That might be a problem Captain Amari, please come with me so I can explain the situation." The Commanding officer leading them to the Operations tent he began to explain. "At around 0500 one of our convoys was ambushed by omnic forces, those robotic bastards have our mean pinned down and are heavily injured, Dr. Ziegler left to help the wounded best she could."

"This is their current location just 7 miles from this base if you could help us get our soldiers and Dr. Ziegler we would appreciate it, she's saved countless lives here we would not wish to see her harm."

Ezra quickly formulating a plan in his head "Okay where going to have to come in fast and hard disrupt the enemy forces, Fareeha you and me will provide cover fire, Lena I need you to find Dr. Ziegler asap then head to the front cause as much damage as you can, Commander can we borrow a few of your men to help with the rescue?"

The Commanders responded quickly "Done, how soon can you leave?"

"Now we don't have much time," The Commander snapping off orders quickly the team headed back to the armored transport. To say the convey was in trouble was an understatement; the Overwatch team could see them pinned just up against a small mountain side. The soldiers taking covers amongst the rocks, snapping into action Lena swerved the truck in front of the robotic forces its back hatch opening to receive the injured.

Stepping out Ezra brought his black-widow rifle to arms using the hood of the transport for cover with a thunderous boom echoing has he fired taking out the robotic soldiers with ease, popping in a fresh thermal clip he continued his barrage. In that same instance Fareeha took to the sky's blasting the enemy with her rocket launcher its splash damage taking several with each explosion. Lena blinking from cover to cover making her way towards the last remnants of the convoy, upon spotting Angela in her Valkyrie suit

"Ange we need to hurry we have a few soldiers with us that can help with the wounded" with that Lena quickly blinked to the front line causing chaos amongst the battlefield, her pulse pistols shredding enemy's with holes, pulse bombs dismembering robotics with each thunderous explosion.

With the last of the injured aboard the battle worn vehicle the team climbed inside the loud engine of the transport roaring to life as Lena punched it to its limits. They had succeeded where few could, and without losing a single life. Turning Ezra took in Dr. Ziegler's appearance, her long blonde hair in a pony-tail, the strands of golden locks sweeping to the right side of her face. She looked as if she were an angel, the Valkyrie suit's wings for quick responses folded against her back a staff held across her lap.

Taking off his helmet he greeted her "Good afternoon Dr. Ziegler, glad to see you in one piece sorry for the rough ride."

Shaking his hand Dr. Ziegler replied in a gentle voice her Swedish accent protruding through her words. "It'z quite alright, we appreciate the valiant rescue I presume you are Ezra that Winston spoke of yes?" Ezra nodded his head in agreement. "Then it iz a pleasure to meet you, Winston told me of your friend in need of my medical expertise, oh before I forget Lena its Angela or Dr. Ziegler, Ange iz not my name." Sternly looking in Lena's direction as if to scold a child, laughing Lena just waved and replied with a simple "Sorry luv," looking back at Ezra once more Angela asked "So what can you tell me about your friendz condition Winston was very vague on the details."

Knowing discretion was key at the moment "Sorry doctor its best you see for yourself, we already have your medical lab operational and all the data you require once we get back to Gibraltar," Angela nodding in understanding for patient confidentiality.

Arriving back at the military outpost the Commander expressed his gratitude for saving the soldiers, giving them the armored transport and asking for a ride back to their personnel jet the team departed for the Gibraltar base.

Taking off Lena radioed Winston of their successful mission "Winston we have secured the package over headed back to base everything set up on your end?" With a quick acknowledgement of radio chatter Lena closed the communication placing the transport on autopilot. Looking back at the new additions to the team Lena thought it best to give them some warning to the new information that would be given to them.

"I think it best I tell you that you should keep an opened mind, there's a few things that might shock you a bit, especially you Angela just keep that in mind once we get back kay luv?" Nodding in confused unison Angela and Fareeha sat back in their seats idle chit chat taking place amongst the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3 Stitched by Fate

**A/N**

Another chapter finished, as before thanks for reading and enjoy

Reviews are appreciated I cant believe I have over 300 views

I do not own Mass Effect or Overwatch

 **Chapter 3 Stitched by Fate**

When Angela Ziegler arrived within the medical bay, well she didn't expect the patient to be of alien origins; flabbergasted would be the correct term to describe her and Fareeha's current mental state. She had listened intently to the story of how they came to this universe; Angela couldn't tell if Fareeha was listening or not form her own stupor. After Ezra and Winston had recapped the story Lena adding in when necessary she sat down in one of the stools in the medical lab.

"Tis a lot of information to soak in I must say," looking across the data pad Ezra had given her with complete biology of the Asari race. Seeing just little difference between the Human and Asari race, it was remarkable to say the least. "As I can see there are just small biological difference, but yes I'm confident that I can remove said object. I is in expert in Nano-biology for a reason." Letting out a breath Ezra hadn't realized he held. "I will need some time to familiarize myself with her biology a day at the most."

Leaving Angela to her work the rest of the gathered team left the medical ward of the base, speaking up for the first time since she arrived " This is something straight out of science fiction" Fareeha said.

As they walked the halls of the old base Fareeha lost in thought at the information given to her. "It may sound strange to comprehend trust me I had a hard time swallowing that pill myself" Ezra said.

"I suppose you are right, Lena's situation is similar to your own, just never expected to see an alien in my life time, if you'll excuse me I would like to get settled in and take a shower it has been a long day." With that said Fareeha headed off to her assigned quarters Athena directing her along the way.

"I'm headed back to the lab myself I have more agents to pinpoint and Proteus has stated he would like to help me finish my portable shield generator, you two did great today" saying his peace Winston hobbled his way off.

Leaving Lena and Ezra alone once again "Well it's just us again luv wanna grab a bite to eat I'm starvin, I bet we can find something besides banana's and peanut butter in the mess hall." She had wanted to ask him about the demons that tormented his sleep but quickly set those thoughts to the side; it wouldn't be good to push him. He already seemed to be relaxing a bit since his arrival. He had continued to talk with idly with her on the trip to and from Iraq, and even opened up to her about his early life before his time in the military.

Lena had quickly learned which buttons to press and which not, his military career was out of the question for the moment, he would instantly shut down every time she tried, but she loved hearing about his family, the genuine smile he would give as he talked about them brought a blush to her cheeks. His father was an Architect for the colony world he grew up on, and his mother was a teacher for young minds. She had laughed at the stories he told her about the trouble him and his sister Vanessa would get into. With a low audible grumble from what she guessed was Ezra's stomach breaking her current train of thoughts.

"I think that is a great idea though I have a better option if you'll let me use your shower again," Ezra said with a smile.

"No worries luv you can use it as much as you need, I'll meet you back at my place then alrite?" Nodding his answer Ezra walked back down to the hanger to get what he needed.

During Ezra shower she had placed what she knew as lasagna in the oven waiting for the prepackaged cuisine to finish. The smell was heavenly; he had also brought a circular device much like a cup coaster, and to quote 'Don't touch it.' Hearing the shower turn off Lena had patiently waited for his return, the mystery of the device pulling the strings of curiosity. Finally stepping out of the bathroom in a plain t-shirt and gym shorts, Ezra walked over to the counter grabbing the unknown device. Placing it in front of Lena and tapping a few buttons on his omnitool the device came to life, showing the Galaxy map.

"This is a smaller version but I did promise to show you, I've also got some pictures of places to share with you as well, I believe you'll love the Citadel."

For almost 3 hours Ezra had given Lena the specifics of the Galaxy map pointing out each races home planet, and having pictures of each race as well. Lena was soaking up everything like a sponge; true to his words she had loved the Citadel, its elegant architecture and gardens showing such grace for a massive space station. Seeing the different races was mesmerizing as well, from the fierce and reptilian Krogan, the massive four legged Elcor, even the Turian's and Quarian's.

"Thank you so much for sharing this wit me" Lena said with a sincere smile.

"You're welcome, I have some movie's somewhere to I'll have to check some of my datapads, anyway it's getting late" grabbing what he had brought with him and placing his dishes in the sink " I'll see you tomorrow Lena."

Before Ezra could leave for the door she grabbed his arm. "You can sleep here if you like, instead of walking all the way back to your ship we've had quite the long day, and I that couch is rather comfy" Lena stated

"I uhh don't think" Ezra didn't get a chance to finish. "I won't ask about your nightmares luv if you have any, It's no problem promise you can sleep here as much as you like, already use my shower enough," Lena said with a giggle "Besides I'll make you breakfast since you got us dinner deal?"

God this woman was persistent when she wanted to be Ezra thought to himself. "Alright, Alright you win, I feel like there's no winning an argument with you" Ezra said with a sigh and smile.

"Heh Heh right you are, I'll be back with an extra pillow and a blanket." Lena quickly returning "Here you are luv, sleep tight I'll see you in the morning," with that Lena walked to her bedroom and Ezra settled on the couch

"Wow this couch is dangerously comfy." His last spoken words before blissful sleep took him.

Lena woke up early full of energy like she always was, hopping out of bed she put on her cronal accelerator over the large t-shirt she slept in. Finishing up her morning routine she headed towards the living room to check on her guest. He was still asleep she had expected him to be an early riser, can't always judge a book by its cover. It was almost 8am deciding to make breakfast she walked to the kitchen, taking out the eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns she had confiscated from the mess hall after Ezra had passed out. Mentally cataloging the fact they we're going to need to procure food supplies soon. After cooking breakfast he had still yet to wake, letting the food cool off she walked over the couch kneeling next to his sleeping form. He looked peaceful; it seemed his subconscious hadn't tormented him. Brushing his blonde bangs to the side "Ezra wake up foods ready luv," Ezra rolling over mumbled

"Fuck off Proteus 5 more minutes." Trying her best to stifle her laughter and failing miserably, her barrage of laugher finally waking him from sleep. "Good morning Lena, what's so funny" as Ezra stretched out his limbs.

Reigning in her laughter she replied "Heh Heh at you luv, you told me to 'Fuck off Proteus,' I'm guessing he isn't your favorite wakeup call."

Sitting up on his elbows "No he's not, I think he forgets organics need sleep."

Standing up she motioned for him to follow "Come on then breakfast is ready luv"

Ezra was glad he had decided to accept Lena's offer or rather that she didn't leave him much choice. Breakfast was an added bonus to the great view, he had to admit Lena was a gorgeous women. Which lead to him staring at her lean legs hanging out of the bottom of her shirt as she stood at the sink, but she caught him staring.

"See something you like luv" she said with a seductive smile catching him off guard.

"Ha ha yea uhhh sorry about that" Ezra looking anywhere but at Lena, "Its alrite luv, I don't mind" she said with a smile turning back to the sink.

"So I've been meaning to ask do you have to always wear your cronal accelerator?" He had been rather curious about the device he just knew it anchored her to this timeline, allowing her to fast forward and rewind her own timeline a few seconds.

"No luckily I can take it off for about 10 hrs before I have to put it back on, it would be a pain to sleep in the thing or shower for that matter."

With a sudden knock on the door cutting off the conversation "Hold that thought luv, I'll get it" Lena walking towards the door to see who it could be. Upon opening the door Lena was greeted by Angela

"Sorry to bother you Lena but would Ezra happen to be here" as she scanned Lena's attire. Nodding her head she let the doctor inside her living quarters.

"What can I do for you doctor?" his curious gaze locking with the doctors.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm going to begin with your friends surgery this morning, it should only take me few hours but I thought you might want to be the one to take her out of the stasis pod."

Nodding in agreement he looked to Lena "Do you mind keeping me company while I wait, I'd rather not do it alone."

Smiling in understanding "Of course luv, just let me get dressed I'll meet you down there kay?" Nodding once more Ezra left with Dr. Ziegler.

Currently seated next to Lena just outside the surgery room, it had almost been 3 hours since Angela started Lidana surgery. He couldn't help but worry though even with the knowledge of knowing Angela was the best, Ezra didn't want to lose another friend. Sighing heavily as his worry increased every minute that went by.

Grabbing his hand Lena attempted to reassure him "Don't worry luv, everything is going to be alrite you'll see" squeezing is hand in comfort. "Thanks" and a smile was Ezra simple response as he continued to stare at the door.

Another hour had gone by before the door opened causing Ezra to stand up quickly. "Everything went splendid you can relax Ezra, she'll need a few days of rest but she'll make a full recovery. You're going to let me study this Medi-gel stuff iz super."

"Sure thing doctor thank you a thousand times over thank you" expressing his gratitude "Is it alrite if I see her doctor?" With Angela giving him the go ahead he walked inside to check upon his friend, all the while Lena following close behind still holding his hand.

It had been some hours since Ezra and Lena had left, looking over to the clock on her work desk it was almost 9pm. Angela had been studying into the Medi-gel Ezra had given her, to see if they could replicate it. Not only could it seal up wounds it also had local anesthetics, perfect for emergency situations. She thought to check upon her patient, like she had told Ezra everything went well considering the circumstances. Currently looking over Lidana sleeping form she checked her vitals noting that they were still acceptable. "You aren't what I expected, but you are quite the beautiful race" as Angela turned to leave she heard a soft groan.

Looking back her blue eyes meeting the Asari's teal ones, her velvet voice speaking up "Well you're not so bad yourself for a human."

Blushing at the compliment "It is good to see you awake so quickly I'm Dr. Angela Ziegler, how are you feeling?"

Taking a second to think on her answer "Besides being a little stiff I feel fine."

Accepting her answer "I should let Ezra know you are awake, he has been worried." Turning to leave once more she was stopped once again.

"That's okay he can wait till tomorrow, its late anyways" before Angela could ask how she knew "The door is open I can see the clock on your desk."

Laughing at her lack of oversight "Well I suppose we can cross the eye exam off the list of tests, would you like me to get you anything then?" Lidana shaking her head no "Then I will leave you to rest Lidana if you need anything just hit that button on the side of the bed." With that said the asari closed her eyes and Angela left the room once more. Deciding to get rest herself she left the medical ward and walked to her room just down the hall. Sending a quick message to Lena to let Ezra know that Lidana had woken up and he could see her tomorrow morning, before her bed lulled her to sleep.

Heading down to the medical ward from Lena's apartment, glad that Lidana had woken up relatively quickly. He had a lot to catch her up on but glad that it wouldn't take long to do so. Stepping inside and greeting Angela a good morning, continuing his way to Lidana recovery room Dr. Ziegler close behind.

"Morning Lidana good to see you awake."

Turning in Ezra direction "Well its good of you to visit, but you forgot to bring me breakfast I'm injured you know" Lidana said in a snarky attitude.

"Wow I get you somewhere to get patched up and this is how you thank me, next time I'll leave you in that pod" Ezra replied with sarcasm.

"Ohh someone's gotten bold since I've been out it seems If I remember correctly which I do, I wouldn't have been in that pod if a certain someone didn't need to have his ass saved," As she idly checked her nails for added effect, both eventually laughing in unison.

Observing the banter Angela couldn't help but laugh as well, quickly checking Lidana's vitals once more she left the two friends alone.

"So tell me what's happened since I've been in that pod" she asked suddenly getting serious. Sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed

"It would be better if you could see for yourself, do you feel up to mind melding?" Ezra asked.

With a quick nod she replied "Yes I can manage, give me your hands you know how this works." Doing as he was told Ezra locked eyes with Lidana as she softly spoke "embrace eternity." What felt like hours was only a few minutes, as Lidana closed the connection between their minds she blinked in surprise "Wow if I didn't just see all that for myself I wouldn't believe it, so I guess we have to play the waiting game."

"Yea if there's even a way for us to get back I'm sorry Lidana this is my fault."

Giving him a sympathetic look "No its not and you know it you couldn't have known, besides we're all alive so thank the goddess for that. Don't be too hard on yourself, anyway change of subject you like her don't you?" Lidana stated with an all knowing smile.

"You are nosey as ever aren't you, mom" Ezra stated with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't act surprised someone has to watch out for you, and don't call me mom people might get the wrong idea, besides you allowed me into your mind you knew I was going to snoop."

Ezra shook his head in non-disbelief of his friend's mischievous behavior. "It doesn't matter if I like her or not what if we get a chance to go home, what then I can't just drag her with me and asking her would be selfish."

Disbelief quickly washing over Lidana's face "Oh no you don't that is not for you to decide, that's her choice to make. Do you not think of your own happiness, besides what if I don't want to go back hmmm? Dr. Ziegler is quite adorable."

He couldn't fool her even if he tried; they had melded minds on more than one occasion. That didn't mean they had to talk about it now "Okay look can we talk about this later, I get what your trying to do so thank you but we have things to do first."

Starring at him for a few seconds she sighed "Fine but don't think I'll forget"

Happy that he could deal with this later, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go fetch your breakfast Madame" hastily retreating before she could retort. Smiling at her victory she patiently waited for her meal, upon Ezra's return he refused her request to feed her since his ass always needs saving. Instead had opted to fix her armor which left her with another idea, dropping bits of her hashbrowns she pressed the button on the side of the bed.

Angela quickly walking in "Yes Lidana how can I help you?" this was going to be fun.

"Can you help feed me Dr. Ziegler; it seems my arms are still a bit weak from the stasis pod." Lidana asked with a slight pout on her face.

"Of course tis not a problem" Angela replied with a kind smile. 'Humans are so gullible at least this one is cute too' the asari thought to herself; Yup today was going to be a damn fine day indeed.

Lena found herself just outside the medical ward deep in thought. She wanted to talk to the asari, some questions she needed answers to and asking Ezra proved futile at the moment, plus she needed to know where she stood. Lena had confessed to herself that she was attracted to the man. She had never felt so connected with someone, not sense the accident that left her wearing the cronal accelerator. That and he had cared nothing for her fame. Ezra had treated her like a normal person, a woman. He may not have realized but those small gestures of him opening doors and alike meant the world to her. Not to mention he was an enigma not of this universe just like she out of time.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself and steady her thoughts. What she saw walking into the recovery room, well she wasn't expecting this. "I'm sorry I uhh I didn't mean to interrupt….I'll just come back later." She hadn't expected Angela to be feeding her.

"Don't worry Lena I'm still having trouble with my arms, there a little weak from the stasis" Lidana stated.

Lena blinking in disbelief "How do you know my… never mind can I talk with you for a bit if that's alrite".

"Sure I wanted to speak with you anyways, oh and thank you doctor I look forward to my next meal with you" Angela blushing as she left the two alone in the room.

"So I'm guessing you're here about Ezra yes, you like him don't you?" Lidana asked as Lena sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Heh heh ehh yea, wait how did you know" could she read her mind or something Lena thought.

Laughing at her confusion "My dear I'm almost 300 years old, you pick up a few things after a couple centuries, so what would you like to know?"

Taking a deep breath "What is Ezra to you, and I've heard him mumble in his sleep he won't talk about it I've tried, I asked Proteus all he gives me is 'No data available' why is he so terrified to sleep?"

Lena wanted to help him in any way she could. She had horrible dreams after her own accident, and she didn't like Ezra going through the same.

"My aren't you a curious one I like you, well he's my dear friend, I'm his caretaker of sorts as well he gets into more trouble than he should. As to what torments him if I were to show you, you would never sleep quietly again, not as you did before and I can say he wouldn't want that for you." Rethinking her next words for a second "If you want to help him just be there for him, he'll come around in time he's stubborn, now you are going to answer my questions about Dr. Ziegler I think it a fair trade."

Lena and Lidana had talked for a few hours, and she had learned a lot about the asari. Apparently she had been friends with Ezra for almost his entire military career. She wouldn't elaborate about why he left saying it was not her place to say. Lena was glad that there relationship wasn't anything more than friends, for being an alien she was gorgeous in her own right. It was incredible that her race could live for almost a thousand years couple that with her apparent lust for Dr. Ziegler. At least the asari had given her some useful information about Ezra she intended to put to good use. As she stepped inside The Artemis heading towards the armory, she was greeted with a string of curses. Giggling softly "Having trouble there luv?" she asked as Ezra turned to greet her.

"Yea" laughing slightly "Repairing Lidana armor has never been easy, especially when she blows out these biotic amps."

Laughing about the earlier conversation she had with the asari asking about his whereabouts before she left. Lidana stating that he went to repair her armor and the surprise that awaited as she had blown yet another amp. "Well there's a speech tomorrow in Kings Row I was hoping you would accompany me to, we can pick up supplies as well foods gettin kinda low."

Humming in thought Ezra quickly made his decision "Sure I could use a break, I don't know why Lidana wears this intricate armor. I sometimes think she bought it on purpose so at some point I would be forced to fix it for her." They idly chit chatted for the next few hours as he repaired the asari's armor; he even modified her pulse pistols for better accuracy. Taking the barrels and recoil compensators from older pistols he no longer used. It was getting late and she had dragged him back to her apartment once again, with him showering and immediately passing out on her couch. As Lena lay in bed smiling at her plans for tomorrow, thinking it was going to be a great day.

How had things gone so terribly wrong Lena thought to herself. Lena currently clutching to Ezra for dear life as they awaited for a pickup from Winston. She had failed, and because of her failure someone died. She had even gotten Ezra hurt in the process. Burying her face into Ezra's chest, her tears returning with renewed vigor as she thought of the events that lead to their current situation.

After waking him once again and making breakfast, Lena had gotten into her old outfit while Ezra wore the new clothes she had gotten him. She thought he looked good in his dark jeans, white V neck t-shirt, and leather jacket. As they got to the hanger he had grabbed his Phalanx pistol from The Artemis, old habits dying hard it seemed. Hiding the pistol in his jacket with a few thermal clips they climbed into the passenger jet.

Their first stop along the way was to get nonperishable food items. "I've already paid for some of the food it's at the warehouse in London, we can get the meats and such as we head back" As she landed the jet in the hidden hanger

"So who's giving a speech today that you're all so excited about?" Ezra had asked

With barely contained excitement "His name is Tekhartha Mondatta leader of the Shambali monks, he's an Omnic that wants to repair the relationship between Human and Omnic." That wasn't her only reason for dragging him out today, "But first I thought we could grab a bite to eat, one of my favorite pubs is nearby I want you to try." Shrugging an okay they walked down the streets of London headed to their intended destination. The pub was very homey, the darks woods and pained glass creating a comfortable atmosphere.

"Wow this place is really nice" Ezra said as they sat down in one of the booth seats.

"I've always loved coming here but there's another reason I wanted to be here," as she pointed to a piano just at the end of the pub. "I was wondering if you would play for me, I rented it out for the day."

Laughing at how she probably obtained such knowledge "I'm going to assume that was Lidana's doing."

Nodding her head with vigor "So will you play for me I would luv to hear it." Sighing in defeat he walked towards the end of the pub taking a seat at the piano Lena sitting right next to him.

"I haven't played in a few years I might be a little rusty," placing his hands upon the keys he hesitated on what to play than smiled on his decision. As he began to play Lena was mesmerized at the beautiful melody he was playing, the pub giving him their full attention.

She had never heard it before quietly asking him "What are you playing luv?"

Replying as he played "It's called Dearly Beloved my mom taught me" getting lost in the melody he was playing.

As he finished playing she noticed a single tear slide down his cheek, "Thank you" he softly spoke emotion deep in his tone "I haven't played since she died". Standing from the bench next to him she held out her hand "No thank you for playing, would you like to get something to eat now luv?" Nodding in thanks they walked back to the table quietly taking their seats. After eating and some idle conversation they headed towards Kings Row for Mondatta's speech. "We still have a few, I wanna stop by my apartment here and get some more of my cloths."

Shrugging his shoulders in indifference "Okay but you're not going to make me carry all of them are you?" giving her a questioning look.

"I don't know maybe," winking at him as they neared her flat.

The apartment was decorated as he thought it might be posters and models of planes littered the walls and shelves. Trophies on display cases of her days of track and field, she wasn't the youngest person to join Overwatch for a reason. Of course cloths of all kinds where strewn across her apartment, as his eyes fell upon some exotic undergarments. Quickly snatching them out of view as she noticed his observation.

"Heh heh sorry about the mess luv, I don't get to many visitors."

Stifling his laughter at her embarrassment "I think I'm willing to let it slide, you did take me out to lunch again." Sitting down Ezra watch as she blinked to and fro gathering up cloths, her questioning gaze was cute as she pondered her choices. Cute, his mind leading him back to the conversation he had with Lidana the day before. He was noticing her advances more as they spent time together, knowing he would have to sort this out.

Returning with two suit cases full she beamed at her accomplishment, "Alrite that should do it, we can pick this up on the way back." Nodding in agreement Ezra stood up from his spot on the couch walking towards the door

"Well than Ms. Oxton should I escort you to tonight's festivities."

Linking her arm into his, "Yes indeed Mr. Silvara you shall." The crowd for Mondatta's speech was quite large. People's whispers and stares could be seen as Ezra and Lena made their way into the packed crowd. The stage could be seen covered in security personnel. Feeling the hairs stand on the back of his head as he felt sniper security on the building above.

"I can feel them on the buildings, at least security's tight" Ezra spoke into Lena's ear.

Taking the stage silenced fell over the assembled crowd waiting for Mondatta to begin. To say Lena was happy was an understatement. Her eyes locked to the stage as she drank in his wisdom for peace. Unfortunately her wonder did not last for long. Out of the corner of her Lena had noticed a figure moving amongst the rooftops.

Noticing the slightly unnerved looks of the security personnel "Ezra stay here I think something's happening I'll be back." Lena quickly disappearing into the crowd before he could argue, hesitating for only a second he followed after her.

Quickly moving along the rooftops she checked the vitals of the security personnel, they were all dead. Continuing along she'd caught eye of the assailant, grabbling from the rooftops Widow-maker had her sniper rifle at the ready aiming straight for Mondatta.

Blinking to her dual pistols at the ready she opened fire "Not today luv".

Reacting quickly Widow-maker dodged, crashing into the window of the building next to her. Switching her sniper to assault mode she opened fire on Lena as she was chased up the stairs. Coming onto the rooftops once more Lena had to quickly duck for cover behind a chimney as Widow-maker fired upon her. Franticly telling security over the radio that Mondatta was in trouble, Lena peered around the corner seeing that Widow was gone. Coming out from cover she saw her opponent had swung to the other building using her grabbling hook, landing on another security officer breaking his neck as another opened fire.

Following close behind Lena had to watch as Widow-maker shot and killed the last of the security. Leaping across another building Lena hadn't realized she had stepped into a trap. Purple gas spewed out as soon as she landed causing her to stumble and fall as she coughed her lungs out. Stalking her way towards her, Widow-Maker readied her rifle and Lena's head "You lose" she said in her French accent. Before she could pull the trigger Widow-maker suddenly kicked to the side. Quickly flipping back onto her feet she fired in full auto at Ezra a bullet catching him in the shoulder. Ducking behind the cover of a chimney he readied his pistol, already noticing Lena having back peddled in time to reverse the effects of the deadly poison. Rearing her arm back Lena threw one of her pulse bombs towards Widow-maker.

Smirking as a plan quickly came to mind Widow-maker blasted the bomb in mid-flight causing the blowback of the explosive to knocked Lena and Widow from the roof. With her rifle aimed at Lena's chest she fired, the sniper round quickly leaving the barrel. At the last possible second Lena blinked out of the way the bullet damaging her cronal accelerator, but Lena wasn't what she was aiming for. When Lena had blinked the bullet had found its original target Tekhartha Mondatta. As Lena rolled over from landing on the roof below she heard screaming from the crowd. Looking in that direction she gasped "I failed." Fear quickly gripping her as she noticed the lights on her accelerator flashing in and out. "No no no no no no please no" she spoke in terror.

From behind her Ezra had made his way down to her grabbing her shoulders "Lena are you okay!" worry evident in his voice.

Grasping onto him "Please don't let me disappear!" her sobs uncontrollable.

"I've got you shhh you're not going anywhere" Ezra said as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Winston we need a pick-up now, Lena's accelerator's been damaged"


	4. Chapter 4 Heart felt Decision

A/N

I tried making this chapter a little longer than normal I had a goal of around 10k words I feel a little short but the chapter

ended well so I left it, as usual favorite and review if you like my story, share it if its worthy. If you have any ideas you would like to see

just PM me and I'll try to fit them in my story. Things are about to heat up in the next few chapters as some of the plot will be revealed.

Apologies if you think I've posted a new chapter just fixing some mistakes I missed.

I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR OVERWATCH

 **Chapter 4 Heart felt Decision**

It had been another exhausting day and now all Ezra wanted to do was check on Lena then go to sleep; unfortunately this wasn't going to happen, "Owww fuck do you have to be so rough getting that bullet out Lidana."

With a look you would give to scold your children "How many times have I told you to always wear your Kinetic Barrier even in civilian clothing." As she finally pulled the round from his shoulders, "You're a stubborn man honestly I don't know how you've survived this long, your species has luck written into your DNA it seems." Dressing the wound with medi-gel and wrapping it with gauze Lidana finishing her task.

"You know we've been through worse, a shot to the shoulder isn't life threating." Recoiling as she glared at him.

"That isn't the point! If it was a little more to the right you would have bleed out regardless of your cybernetics. I care if you live or die you know; you're my only friend besides Mr. Emotionless geth as much as I enjoy his company I need you to stick around as long as your luck will hold out."

With a heavy sigh filled with guilt "I'm sorry Lidana, I promise to wear the kinetic shield next time since trouble seems to always find me."

Smiling once more at her victory "See was that so hard, I know it isn't your fault but you have to be careful. It appears no matter where we are trouble will always find you."

Raising his eyebrow "You know I thought that danger was part of my charm."

"Haha charm that's rich, than explain to me why you've been single the majority of the time I've known you hmm."

Waving off her statement "Hey I'm working on that, well at least now I am."

Giving him her all knowing smile "Okay than since were done here, you can go check on your girlfriend to be Winston did say it wouldn't take long for the repairs, I'm sure he's almost done if not already."

Standing up from the med table aboard The Artemis "Hey where is Dr. Ziegler anyway, I thought she would be the one to patch me up honestly,"

"She and Fareeha went to retrieve another member and his mentor apparently." Accepting her answer Ezra made his way towards the lab to check on Lena and to ask Proteus for a small favor.

Walking into the lab he noticed Winston finishing up on Lena's accelerator. "There that should do it" Winston said as he placed the last of his tools on the workbench. Noticing his recent arrival he turned to face Ezra, "How's your shoulder doing?"

"Other than being scolded like a kid I'm fine been hit by worse" smiling as he looked at Lena. "How are you doing Lena, everything all fixed up I hope?"

A small smile gracing her features "I'm alrite luv just a little shock up is all, thanks big guy I'm gonna head to bed now." With that Lena took her leave. As she walked away Ezra looked at Winston, only for him to shake his head at the unspoken question.

"Could you do me a favor and look after her, she might not show it but she's scared."

Nodding in his direction "Yea I was going to anyway, no offense but couldn't you've built it to be more durable."

"All the components in her accelerator no matter the material are all fragile in their own right; I guess it was only a matter of time."

Nodding his head once more in understanding Ezra began to walk out of the lab. "Hey you seen Proteus I need to speak with him before I check up on Lena"

Walking into Lena's quarters he noticed that the usual lively atmosphere was gone replaced with a sense of dread. He knew this feeling all too well, knocking slowly on Lena's bedroom door "Hey Lena its Ezra you still awake?" After a few minutes with no response he turned to walk back to the couch only for the door to quietly open

"You need something luv?" Lena quietly asked.

"Yea I wanted to talk to you if that's alright."

Opening the door fully so he could step inside, "Its okay I couldn't sleep anyways."

"How are you really feeling and not what you tell everyone else to keep face," He asked as he followed Lena back to her bed as she pulled her knees to her chest in contemplation.

"I failed Ezra, I couldn't stop her." As she finished her statement the flood gates seem to open as she poured out her emotions. "It's all my fault I should have been better, now Mondatta is dead and all the work he's for peace is gone, and because I dragged you along you got hurt protecting me, I'm worthless."

As she continued to cry and blame herself Ezra slowly pulled her into hug as he stroked her hair in comfort. "Hey now you're not worthless, eccentric yes but worthless no; you can't save everybody no matter how hard you try we both know this, it is not your fault."

Taking a deep breath before he began "Before I left the Alliance my family was killed in an attack on the Citadel, I was supposed to meet them for lunch. I tried to find them to save them. I ended up crippled for my efforts. I blamed myself for years; you can't control what happens in life. We just have to try our best and save as many lives as possible in our line of work. It never gets easier but we have to try otherwise who else will." With her sobs subsiding Ezra got up to head back to his usual sleeping arrangement. "If you need anything Lena I'll be in the other room."

Before he could leave the room Lena quickly got up and grabbed at the hems of his shirt. "Could you sleep with me tonight, I can't sleep with this thing on but I'm scared to sleep by myself."

Smiling softly in her direction "Yea I can do that let me change real quick and I'll help you take off your accelerator." Changing out of his cloths and into a pair of gym shorts, he helped Lena out of her accelerator and got into bed. As he closed his eyes he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso as Lena laid her head down on his chest. "Goodnight Lena" a gentle snore was his only response.

Ezra woke to the annoying rays of sun that bleed threw the blinds of Lena's room. Willing his brain in a futile attempt to go back to sleep he finally opened his eyes. Still it wasn't a bad morning Lena still appeared to be asleep she hadn't moved much still clinging to him for warmth.

"Going to need a fan in here she's gonna cook me to death if this continues." Upon uttering those words Lena had started to stir, wriggling her arms free to stretch.

"Good morning luv" a smile plastered her face as she greeted him.

"Good morning to you too seems you slept well." Nodding her head "I did, thanks for talking with me last night and for staying with me it meant a lot."

"No worries, you helped me a lot when I got here though if this is going to be a regular thing I request a fan, you're a little hot underneath the sheets."

"Heh Heh is that the only thing hot about me is my temperature." Reconfirming his own decision from the night before he gave a soft kiss to her lips

"Of course there are but nature calls and there's breakfast to be made I believe it is my turn"

Getting dressed and placing her accelerator back on Lena walked into the kitchen. Taking a seat at the counter facing the kitchen as Ezra was in front of the stove.

"So do you really mean that, I mean the kiss?" She hadn't expected much from her advance but it seemed something clicked with him recently.

"Yea I do, you said that your accelerator anchors you to this timeline, well the way I see it you're my anchor in this dimension." Even though yesterday was one of her darkest moments it seemed light was able to shine through, but there was a nagging question at the back of her mind.

"What if you find a way back what happens then luv?" As he flipped the bacon over in the skillet Ezra answered.

"That's easy I won't. Like I told you last night I don't have much to go back to. It startled me when we got sent here but it's not bad." Turning to give her a smile as he finished "Good enough answer I presume" if her vigorous nodding was anything to go by. Placing the plates of food down they began to eat.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday luv, how's your shoulder not to bad is it?" Swallowing his food he answered quickly.

"It's fine; soon it will be just another scar." She had felt some of his scars from the night before it was entirely different to see them. They painted his flesh like a canvas each having their own story. Before she could inquire about his scars and the individual stories his omnitool beeped to life with an incoming message.

"Yea Proteus what is it" Ezra asked the synthetic construct.

"I have completed the item you requested of."

Blinking his eyes in surprise "That was quick I didn't expect you to get done that fast we'll be right down" as he closed the link.

Her curiosity peaking "Sooo what was that all about luv?"

Smiling at her "You'll see it is for you"

Stepping into The Artemis they were greeted by the geth "Greetings Agent Ezra, Lena Oxton this way" as he lead them to the Armory.

Upon entrance Lena noticed what looked like a slime downed version of her cronal accelerator, "What is this luv?"

"Last night I had Proteus obtain the schematics on your accelerator; I didn't want a repeat of what happened." Not only had he calmed her fears he found a way fix them in a way. "It will interface to your goggles like your old one; it's also lighter and not as bulky. It uses a mass effect field to lower the weight even more honestly you probably won't even know you wearing it, I also had Proteus install a kinetic barrier into it. It's not as powerful as mine but should be able to stop a round or two from impacting you or the accelerator, should allow you to blink more often as the recharge rate has been increased with the Mass effect generator that powers it. If we're going to try us I need you to have equipment I know can keep you safe." Eyes shining with unshed tears she hugged Ezra as hard as she could, not stopping there she gave an equally fierce hug to the geth.

Without hesitation she stripped off her old accelerator and placed the new one on. True to his words she couldn't even notice its weight. As she continued to test the limits of the unknown tech, Lena couldn't believe how fast the recharge rate was. It was almost double allowing her to blink almost non-stop. He had even fired a round at her, the kinetic barrier flaring to life as it deflected the mass accelerated round.

"Thank you, both of you this is amazin, oh and don't worry I'll be getting us a fan luv I think you've earned it."

"You're welcome though it was mostly Proteus I just asked, I can't always be there to help but this should do the trick, now why don't we go show off your new toy. I'm sure Winston going to love it and I would like to see what's next on the agenda."

Whilst in the lab Winston was impressed at Lena's new accelerator, though he was a little grumpy that his original design had been altered as well as Athena giving them the schematics in the first place. Lena was happy though and he couldn't really hold a grudge against them for too long.

"Winston you got anything new to report on" Ezra asked he was getting a little impatient with most of the other agents whereabouts shouldn't they have at least called in after the recall.

"Yes but not all of it is good. Fareeha and Mercy just recently checked in they will be returning shortly as for the bad news I believe Talon has found a way to block a majority of our recall signal. We'll have to get in contact with them the old fashioned way. Good news is I believe I've found Reinhardt and some possible new recruits if their willing." Well that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but you take what you get at least being out in the field would stem the boredom, not that he was going to be bored any time soon with Lena.

With excitement oozing from every word she spoke "Really you found Reinhardt oh my gosh where on it; where is he?"

Clearing his throat Winston brought up a world map "I've managed to track him down in Germany I'll give you the coordinates, are you sure your up for it Lena?"

With a small smile she replied "Yea I am can't stay down for too long, not when our family is in trouble gotta save all we can luv, it's our job remember besides I won't go at it alone again." A clicking of boots signaled the presence of a new arrival, turning their heads to attention.

"Of course you won't dear I'm coming to as much as I've enjoyed my rest with the good doctor I am getting rather restless" Lidana making her way to the holographic map on the table.

"Is that a good idea Lidana I mean most people still believe there alone in the universe" Ezra voiced his concern as futile as it might have been once Lidana made up her mind no one really had a choice but to follow.

"They're going to find out sooner or later, I've made up my mind so you're going to have to accept it besides I want to see what Lena can do I'm quite curious." Knowing he didn't have much choice in the matter Ezra sighed in defeat.

"Fine but make sure you don't show off to much or let too many people see you, since you're coming with I suppose will take my ship it'll be faster and under the radar."

The ride to Germany was fast to say the least, Lena knew the difference in tech was quite the leap but to get there in less than a few hours was incredible. Not to mention it couldn't be detected and could fly straight across the galaxy. If only she would have been able to fly and the day would have been perfect. Landing just outside the coordinates given they stepped out of The Artemis the trio formulated a plan.

"So If Reinhardt is here well want to split up, I'll take the North and West outskirts Lena; You and Lidana take the South and East make you way into town see if you can find him well meet back here if nothing turns up, oh and Lidana that's not an invitation for you to go into town by the way stay on the outskirts make sure you're not seen."

Rolling her eyes at him "Yes Yes I remember the terms of my outing, stay out of sight and not to show off honestly dear you worry too much"

Making their way through the outskirts of town Lidana breaking the silence; "So are you going to share what happened between you to?"

Lena's eyes widening in disbelief "How did you know, and he kissed me this morning I don't know what you want call it but we're something and I'm happy I guess but" her sentence trailing.

"As how I know it's your eyes dear Lena, what did he say to you" Lidana's gaze analyzing Lena's features as she spoke.

"I asked what he would do if he could go back, he said he wouldn't and I'm happy that he made that choice but that's not what's bothering me. Is it true all his family is dead that he has nothing to return to?" She had wanted to ask more but didn't want him shutting down he had already shared something close to his heart with her and given her strength to carry forward.

Her facing contorting in sadness "I see he opened up a bit, it's true he doesn't me either at this point. Keith and Dianna wonderful people, I meet them on a few occasions and his sister. So full of love and life to be taken by the Reapers, he was crippled for trying to find them. Debris from an explosion landed on him, he lost his ability to walk and his arm had to be removed." She continued as the memory played out in her mind. "He was so stubborn that he refused cybernetic replacements saying it was a reminder of his failures."

Lena couldn't stop herself from asking "Are these Reapers what haunt his dreams and what changed?"

Realizing she had let her memories slip "The Reapers are or were a synthetic race that was bent on destroying all organic life in the galaxy. As for what changed that's for him to tell I've already said too much, just do me a favor watch out for him protect his heart and his soul. He's more fragile than he lets on and if you in anyway hurt him I will make you regret it."

Suddenly Lidana's omnitool beeped to life "So I think I might have found Reinhardt or at least his truck if these massive footprints are anything to go by."

Speaking up Lena replied "We'll be there shortly luv hang tight."

"Yup no wor…" his sentence suddenly cut off with a loud grunt static replacing his voice, frantically calling his name with no response the duo hurried to his location.

Looking around Ezra had not found any trace of the German giant. As he continued to scout the area he had hoped that Lidana was not harassing his new found romantic interest. It was almost an hour before what he could tell were footprints of a giant man leading to a truck in the distance. Following the trail he examined the vehicle. Realizing his own hacking was lacking and that maybe he had relied on the geth in this department he decided to inform the others of his find. Bringing up his omnitool he contacted Lidana

"So I think I might have found Reinhardt or at least his truck if these massive footprints are anything to go by." He smiled as the brit beauty replied

"We'll be there shortly luv hang tight." This was turning out to be an easy mission so far he hoped it continued, unfortunately fate was a cruel mistress. "Yup no wor.." he was suddenly knocked to the side by a heavy force his breath lost has he gasped for air.

As Ezra made his way from the ground a booming voice spoke up the thick German accent bleeding though every word. "Who are you and what are you doing near my truck?"

Before he could respond Ezra had to quickly dodge has the German giant attacked once more. Recovering from his roll Ezra brought up his arms to block a punch from Reinhardt, his cybernetic enhancements taking the brunt of the hit as he slammed into the side of the truck. Today was quickly turning against him as he knew the last hit was going to be felt in the morning. Being picked up by his throat and slammed up against the truck once more as he grasped on the Reinhardt's forearm.

"I'll ask again what are you doing here, I am in no mood for games?" Ezra gasping in a futile attempt to gain air, using the gauntlet blaster located in his left palm he fired into Reinhardt's arm. Air finally filled his lungs the hand chocking him was released. Reeling back for only a second Reinhardt readied a kick to smash him into the ground only to be stopped as a purple field incased and ceased his movements. A British voice speaking up to defend him "That's enough Reinhardt!"

Answering the voiced behind him with bewilderment "Little Lena is that you?" Receiving a confirmed yes the field holding him was suddenly dispersed allowing him to turn and greet his old friend. Only to be shocked as the Lena blinked to Ezra's side and a woman if you could call her that he wasn't sure as Lidana glared at him with animosity. "Who Is that Lena and why are you here?" as he pointed a thumb back at Lidana.

"My name is Lidana and you will address me as such as for why where here well I'll let them explain" as she continued to keep her gaze locked on Reinhardt. The white bearded giant looking to Lena for answers.

After a quick brief on their situation Reinhardt was eager to return to Overwatch. "Before we go though I must ask that you help me clean up some ruffians that have been extorting a few of these towns and as long as Brigitte here can come along as well," the trio nodding to his terms.

As the four began to plan out there move the brown haired and freckled companion of Reinhardt voiced her opinion. "Reinhardt even with help I don't think your crusader armor will hold up in another battle."

True his armor looked as though it had been through more than it could handle. "It must Brigitte as long as I draw breath it to shall last," sighing with mirth at his exuberance.

"Alright I better get to work on it then so it will last till we get some proper repairs done to it."

It was dark and the sun had set a few hours before Brigitte had finished her makeshift repairs. Standing almost 9ft tall Reinhardt's crusader armor was massive. He looked like a knight of old with a few exceptions. The giant thruster on the back glowed with a low orange as he shouldered his giant war hammer over his shoulder. "Excellent work Brigitte HA HA!" if there was one thing about Reinhardt Wilhelm you needed to know he was loud and his voice could carry.

"Brigitte you said that The Dragons; this group are located at an old factory outside the town correct," nodding to Ezra as her response. "Then I want you to go to these coordinates, my ship is there well load the truck in as soon as we get back just hang tight." Nodding her head once more she started the truck and headed to The Artemis

Arriving at the old factory Reinhardt announced their arrival in a gallant fashion "Come Dragons and face me you cowards, I Reinhardt Wilhelm will serve justice for the innocent." His booming voice echoed across the battlefield, the giant sliding doors of the factory opening up revealing the occupants inside. The large gang riding upon hover bikes blazed towards the intruders weapons ready to fire upon the group. Raising his left arm Reinhardt brought up a large blue energy shield shielding his new allies from the hail of gun fire. Taking advantage Lidana held out her hand throwing a singularity pulling riders from there bike's. With a clear line of fire from behind Reinhardt, Ezra fired his black-widow its loud bellows echoing across the battlefield as it took the heads and limbs of the gang members. In keeping up the momentum Lena had already darted forward, blinking to and fro riddling targets with holes. Carefully maneuvering out of the way as a warp from Lidana shredded its intended target at the molecular level. Seizing his chance Reinhardt dropped his shield and swung his hammer at the leader of the gang as he charged towards him and Lidana. Crashing into the hover bike with tremendous force the Leader of the Dragons was knocked away. Lifting himself off the ground he brought his weapon up to fire as he let loose a stream of fire. Reinhardt blocking it with ease with his shield as he stepped closer to him, with practice ease he brought the giant war hammer down slamming him to mush and bloody pulp. With the fight over they returned to the town that had been terrorized informing them they would be troubled no more.

Walking back to The Artemis Lidana could not control her mirth as she patted the giant man on the arm. "He reminds me of a Krogan without all the blood lust, you make an excellent meat shield my dear Reinhardt."

Joining in he replied with a hearty laugh "Indeed justice was served in glorious fashion; I must say I've never seen such power before you really aren't from this world." With Reinhardt's truck and equipment loaded into the ship and repeated insistence from Lena to fly she floored them back to Gibraltar. Arriving to the base in quick fashion and a few barrel rolls they landed inside the base. Stepping out into the hanger the group was greeted by Dr. Ziegler and the new arrivals they had acquired. "Reinhardt!" the doctor greeted her old friend with excitement and a fierce hug.

Exchanging pleasantries Angela's attention quickly shifted to her recent patient. "And you, you should not be over exerting yourself so soon it's only been a few days since your surgery."

With a slight smirk Lidana linked their arms "Forgive me doctor I've gotten a little stir crazy I'm use to such immediate action, one most always be ready for trouble if your friends with that human" as she jerked her hand in Ezra's direction, rolling his eyes at her comment. Smiling at his reaction she continued "You don't have to worry your pretty little head to much about me doctor, now come on lets go inform the monkey of our little excursion," as she dragged a blushing Dr. Ziegler to the lab. All eyes fell upon Ezra asking the unspoken question. Shaking his head with a 'Don't ask' they followed after them to Winston's lab.

Winston wasn't the only one to greet them as they walked into his lab. It seemed Fareeha and Angela were successful in there retrieval as well. The first of the new comers was a former Shambali monk Tekhartha Zenyatta, and his student Genji Shimada. The monk was garbed in their usual attire with nine floating metal spheres that orbited his neck. Genji was more cybernetic than human a katana was draped across his back; as it turned out Dr. Ziegler had saved his life years ago from his own brother no less. Genji had sought to enrich his life and find new purpose and Zenyatta had been teaching him when they had heard about Mondatta's death and came looking for answers. Luckily Winston had already filled them in on the situation, so it was only a minor shock when Lidana had walked in the room.

With quick introductions and Ezra giving their full report on the situation in Germany Winston briefed them on their recent findings. "With Proteus's help we've been able to track down Jesse McCree with his help and former knowledge we might be able to track down Talon and its bases, unfortunately getting to him might be a problem. Currently he's in a high security prison awaiting sentence for a blamed attack on a hypertrain that was headed for Houston. Proteus was able to get some security feed before they we're deleted from the servers; Talon was involved and we believe it was an inside job, it seems Talons reach extends longer than we knew." While this information was alarming Ezra knew of the capabilities of such organizations they were very much like Cerberus.

Bringing up a map and detailed schematics of the prison courtesy of Proteus and Athena, Ezra could see it was a fortress of a building.

"Well brute force is definitely out of the question; guess we'll have to go with stealth my favorite."

Mistaking his claim as sarcasm Lena asked "Not suited for that kinda work luv?"

With barley controlled mirth Lidana spoke up "Oh no my dear Lena, Cerberus trained him quite well in those arts its actually what he prefers" quickly realizing her mistake in words as Ezra gave her a stern look of disapproval and Lena's curious gaze. Bringing his attention back to the matter at hand Ezra spoke of his formulated plan

"Since we do know McCree is in the lower levels of the facility I can take advantage of my active camouflage, from what I can tell the cell blocks use energy fields to keep prisoners in, that's a problem because the power runs of a different grid then the entire facility. Proteus that's where I'm going to need you to hack into security find which cell McCree is in and shut it down. Genji think you can get him to the server rooms?"

Nodding his head the cyborg ninja was confident "Consider it done."

Continuing the lay out of his plan "Lidana I need you to make a distraction as we exit divert attention here at the north end of the prison that should pull enough security away from us you're going have to wear your helmet. If all goes well no one will know Overwatch was involved"

Lena was flying The Artemis to the prison that was 20 miles outside of Houston. They we're only about an hour from the drop off point, most of the ride was in silence as Ezra sat in the co-pilot seat.

Gathering the courage she had to ask "What's Cerberus luv?" Lena noticed his stern gaze towards the asari, she knew it was something he didn't want shared; if it was something that pained his soul she wanted to sooth whatever she could.

With a deep intake of breath "Cerberus was an organization with good intentions that had poor execution of their ideals, there old chains that no longer bind me not here anyway let's just leave it at that."

The pain was easily readable in his voice "Luv if you ever want to talk about it I'm here okay."

A dark chuckle escaped him "If you knew of the things I've done, you would never think good of me again."

Shaking her head at such notion's "Never luv I know you as you are now, your past just lead you to me nothing more."

With the ship landed Ezra went over the plan once more, this operation was meant to be quick and silent they would be long gone before anyone realized McCree was missing. Putting his helmet on and grabbing his old monomolecular blade Ezra disembarked the ship the rest of his team following in suit. Grouped outside the prison Ezra spotted the grating of the ventilation shaft the infiltration team would use. Carefully making their way into the gated facility the pulled the grating off and made their way inside. For the next 20 minutes they quietly made it through the ventilation shaft, seeing that it was clear below through another grate they dropped into a silent hallway. Activating his invisibility Ezra made his way towards the lower levels of the prison as Genji and Proteus headed to the server rooms in the opposite direction.

Proteus was close behind Genji as they quietly dispatched a pair of patrolling guards. They only had an hour before the guards had to check in so time was short. Making their way down another hallway they came to the door they needed unfortunately the plans didn't include security cameras that pointed directly at the door.

"What should we do Proteus; we cannot be seen as we are slowly running out of time" Genji asked the geth. Knowing that the difference in technology might allow for a remote hack, it was quickest solution to the problem.

"I will attempt a remote hack of this facilities security cameras" bringing up his omnitool he spoke once more "I request cover as this will take time." Nodding his head Genji peeked around the corner to see that another pair of patrolling guards had made their way around the corner of the hall. Patiently waiting for them to get closer Genji readied three shrunken from the cybernetics in his hand. Leaping from around the corner once the guards were close enough, Genji threw the shrunken at the guard to his left impending them in his neck the guard dropping instantly grabbing his throat. Before the next guard could alert anyone to the intruder his katana had found its way into his heart, quickly killing him as he was gently laid on the ground; wiping the blood from his blade, Genji quickly placing bodies around the corner as to ready to hide them once inside the server room.

Not but a few seconds later Proteus had successfully announced his success as he hacked the door to the server room. Both quickly hiding the bodies as they made their way inside the server room Proteus made his way to the nearest terminal interfacing directly into it. It didn't take long for the geth to find who he was looking for.

Opening up the com channel to Ezra "I have found McCree's location Cell Block A containment 17 I am ready to disable the barrier when you are ready."

Quickly receiving a response "Good once you open his cell I want you to procure McCree's equipment then will have Lidana make our distraction you know your exit routes stay safe you two see you on the other side." The channel quickly closing as Proteus awaited Ezra's signal.

Closing the com channel Ezra now knew his destination. Making his way through the lower levels towards the cell block he noticed that the containment fields looked a lot like the ones the STG used on Sur'Kesh. Following the map he had on his HUD he took a left into another hallway entering Cell Block A. It seemed that McCree wasn't the only worthwhile man they had in here. Men and women filled each containment field as he made his way to the end of the Cell Block. Idly thinking of what they had done to be here and thankful that he had his active camouflage. Finally at his destination he took in the image of McCree his back against the wall as he sat on the floor. That was him alright couldn't mistake his shaggy brown hair and beard anywhere from the picture that was given of the man. He was wearing an orange prison outfit his left metal arm resting on his bent knee.

Deactivating his camouflage he got McCree's attention "Jesse McCree."

Without looking up McCree answered in heavy Texas accent "I suppose they finally know what to do with me then."

As he had Proteus deactivate the barrier field "I don't know but Overwatch says otherwise we need your help and I'm here to get you out."

Finally looking up McCree smiled at him "Well now that seems promising I'll take that offer"

Pulling out his silenced Phalanx he gave it to McCree, "Fire's six shots before you press this button it'll eject one of these" as he handed him a few thermal clips "pop another in to place and you're good to go."

Nodding his head at the acceptance of the weapon "Thanks partner much obliged, what's your name haven't meet you before and what about the rest of my gear?"

Motioning him to follow him as Ezra answered "Names Ezra I have others grabbing your gear we can explain what's going on later but for now we have to hurry I don't know how long our distractions going to last.

Giving the signal to Lidana as the duo rounded another corner of the cell blocks the other prisoners taking notice and yelling for freedom, unfortunately alerting guards of their presence, quickly taking cover back around the corner as they opened fire on them. Providing cover fire with practiced precision from McCree, Ezra darted down the hallway blade at the ready. His shields flaring to life bullets deflecting as he plunged his monomolecular blade into the nearest shoulders heart, whirling his left hand blasting a hole in the chest of a guard to his right. Carrying his momentum he pulled the sword out to bare on the next two guards only for them to drop dead as McCree had already killed them as he rounded the corner placing a new thermal clip into the Phalanx.

Continuing to run back the way he came a small tremor rocked the building as they proceeded to the south exit of the prison. "Overboard much" he muttered to himself at the asari's clear over use of her biotics. Her distraction had proven effective as the amount of guards to deal with were few and far between as they made their escape, only having to dispatch of one other group of guards. As they made their way to the rendezvous point back at The Artemis Ezra could see the orange flicker of flames alit under the cover of night. If there was one thing he could always count on with Lidana was her ferocity as biotics in causing destruction.

Seeing The Artemis in view McCree handed back the phalanx to Ezra "I have to say partner not my style of weapon but she sure is dead accurate."

Holstering the weapon at his side "Thanks she's always been reliable"

Meeting the rest of the team they boarded The Artemis quickly leaving the prison behind. "It is good to see you old friend."

Looking ahead McCree locked his vision on to the familiar voice the cyborg ninja had."Genji that you"

Taking off the face plate his Asian features visible "It is" placing the visor on once more as he handed McCree his old gear and his trusty six shooter Peacekeeper. Greeting his old friend including Lena as she had set The Artemis to autopilot the new aged cowboy put on his regular attire throwing the prison garb out the airlock that Ezra had pointed out with satisfaction. Getting McCree up to speed with the situation at hand and why they had rescued him from his fate. With jaw dropping awe at Lidana as she removed her helmet showing her alien appearance, proving of the situation that they were not of this universe all had went well. With the newly acquired Overwatch agent they could finally start fighting back.

Landing The Artemis inside the hanger Lena was glad to be back. This was the first time that she was on the side lines helping Ezra. She knew why she wasn't part of the infiltration team stealth was definitely her style, but it was nerve wracking having to wait for them to return. On top of that they hadn't slept since their return with Reinhardt, having to quickly get McCree before he possibly met a horrible fate. Overlooking Ezra as he stripped his armor she could see the exhaustion on his body language. His shoulders were slumped over and his movements were slow and ragged.

As he put on the last of his clothing she stepped to him placing an arm around his waist to give him support. "Come on luv you're exhausted let's get you to bed" nodding his head without a word they walked back to there now shared quarters. Finally reaching the bedroom and changing into a pair of gym shorts they crawled into bed. Pressing the remote to the newly acquired fan she had asked for from Winston she cuddled up to Ezra who was asleep as soon as he hit the bed. Kissing his forehead softly "Goodnight luv sweet dreams" before she let his body warmth lulled her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown Divide

**A/N**

 **[UPDATE: Next chapter will be a little delayed I burnt my fingers frying mushrooms and it hurts to move my fingers]**

 **Here we are Chapter 5 this one was a little harder to write I didn't like some character interactions I had to**

 **change them a few times over but things are starting to come around. Things will slow down just a bit before they pick up again.**

 **As usual I do not Own Mass Effect or Overwatch**

 **Reviews are appreciated but really just tell me if you guys like this story just for my curiosity sake, if you have anything you would like me to add just let me know I'll see if I can add them into the story. I also want to know if there's a good mix between action, drama and romance if you want more of the other let me know but the action will pick up more as the story progresses where just in the beginning I'm aiming for 35-40 chapters before this story is over I have it set up to write a sequel beyond this**

 **Chapter 5 Unknown Divide**

The ever expanse of darkness filled his dreams once more as Ezra walked the chasm of his subconscious. "The cycle cannot be broken" echoed through the darkness once more. Not again; would these nightmares ever stop would the Reapers ever let him sleep? As the darkness gave way to collapsed buildings and pyres of buildings, screams filled the broken city as Ezra made his way through the ruin. "It's your fault" looking behind him quickly he noticed a small asari child was glaring at him. Suddenly her eyes went from blue to red her small voice giving way to a deep synthetic tone "You helped to vanguard their destruction."

Shaking his head "I'm sorry I didn't know I thought I was making a difference." Husks and Banshee's slowly crept from the shadows of the rubble surrounding him as it spoke again.

"Ignorance born from our machinations, you cannot escape the inevitable" as the assembled army lunged at him, screaming as they tore flesh from bone.

Lena jolted from her slumber as screams filled the bedroom, quickly noticing Ezra distress. Grabbing his shoulders shaking him in an attempt to wake him, "Ezra wake up it's just a dream!"

Darting up in gasped breath is body covered in sweat he quickly took in his surrounding's, locking eyes with Lena "I'm okay, don't worry I know it was just a dream."

With a look of disbelief "Just a dream, by the queen Ezra you were screaming!" Lowering her tone "Don't tell me it was just a dream, what happened luv tell me." With her conversations with Lidana she knew this might happen sooner than later, he needed to talk about what tormented his mind it was the only way to put things to rest.

His face contorting in desperation his eyes filled with silent torment "I can't." Lena would not give in not after what Lidana had told her about protecting his soul.

"Yes you can, it'll help ease your mind luv you don't have to suffer alone let your thoughts out so they don't haunt you." Cradling his cheek with her hand "You don't have to say everything at once but help me understand, I know what it's like to have your dreams haunt you."

Taking a shaky breath as he nodded his head he told her of his dream "It was right though it was my fault, Cerberus had me kill important figures deeming them a hindrance in the fight against the Reapers but it was a lie. The organization was already corrupted by them using us in their agenda. I killed so many innocents, so many people that were trying to make a difference." As he broke down the guilt weighing heavy on his mind, all she could do was hold him through his anguish. She wanted to lead him through the darkness of his guilt, and she would do it she would protect him in the depths of his despair. As his cries of pain gained silence she had noticed sleep had taken hold of him once more. Stroking his hair Lena couldn't believe what had gripped his heart in pain. She didn't think any less of him though. It wasn't his fault he had followed an ideal, Ezra was kind and wanted to save all he could. Continuing to cradle him as he slept she leaned back into the mass of pillows allowing herself to sleep once more.

Waking up Ezra looked at the clock it was just past 9am noticing his and Lena's position he carefully untangled himself, nature called after all. Walking back into the bedroom from his morning routine Lena was already awake looking at him with a note of concern "You okay luv?"

Nodding in her direction "Yea a little; thanks for listening I know it might paint a different picture of me I'm sorry."

Shaking her head "Don't apologize, your still you it wasn't your fault we all do things we think are right even if they aren't, what made you join them in the first place?"

At this point she had the right to know "After I was crippled I refused treatment, I was angry at the Alliance they just swept the Reapers existence under the rug, stating it was just an advanced ship the rogue Specter Saren had obtained from the geth. Then Cerberus came to me saying they needed people like me that knew the truth so we could save humanity and the galaxies inhabitance from the truth. I accepted; if the Alliance and the rest of the Galaxy weren't going to do anything I would. Cerberus rebuilt me with experimental tech than one day I learned the truth, I leaked whatever information I could to the right people and dedicated my life in stopping them and the Reapers anyway I could."

In truth he didn't want her to know about the darkness that stained his soul but it felt like a weight had been lifted as he told her.

"As I see it it's not your fault, I still think good of you, you couldn't be bad if these actions bring you pain and guilt. It means you care if you ever need to talk more I'm always here for ya."

Smiling at her support "Thanks how about I go make breakfast since I woke you up last night."

With slight laughter "Relax luv why don't we do it together sounds like fun to make pancakes," Lena's fun entailed having a snowball fight with floor. She did know how to bring a smile to anyone's face when needed, and Ezra did after this morning's confession.

That certain series of events is how Ezra found himself cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast. He didn't mind it helped distract his thoughts, there was much more he had to tell he just wasn't ready at the moment. Deciding to take a break over the last few days, Ezra thought it best to work out and keep his body and mind ready for the days to come. Lena figuring it would be a great show to watch as she led him to the training room. With most of the bases power restored thanks to Proteus; Ezra and Lena found they weren't the only ones in the training room. Wilhelm could be seen in the corner of the room lifting massive weights, as Genji was in the middle of the room keeping his swordsmanship finely tuned against the mass of training bots; Zenyatta meditating close by seeming to keep his watchful gaze on his student.

Having brought his gear Ezra walked towards Genji as he struck down another training bot stopping as they approached. "Good afternoon Lena and Ezra" exchanging greetings of their own.

"So I see your getting some exercise too; care to have a quick spare I think me and you are the only ones who use swords when needed."

Nodding his head in acceptance at his question "Of course I gladly accept" as the training bots vacated the small training arena. Placing his helmet on Ezra held his blade in a reverse grip as he lowered himself into a stance he had been trained in as a Phantom for Cerberus. Genji like was held his weapon out in front in a traditional O'Gasumi fighting stance. With speeds surpassing that of a normal human Ezra darted forward swinging his sword up to cut across the chest. Likewise Genji brought his sword down deflecting the blow as he spun on his heel aiming for Ezra's head. Flipping backwards narrowly avoiding the strike Ezra darted and slashed at his opponent once more. Ducking the slash intended for his own neck Genji swept his legs at Ezra causing the ex-Cerberus assassin to land on his back, rolling out of the way as Genji stabbed down where his heart use to be.

Drawing attention Lena and Zenyatta now weren't the only ones watching. Wilhelm had ceased lifting weights as soon as he heard metal touch metal. His excitement in the two sparring caused him to alert others of the fun. Standing next to Lena; Lidana watched on with a smile as Ezra countered another swift strike from the cybernetic ninja. Brigitte leaving the confines of the workshop covered in grease cheered along with Wilhelm, Angela standing next to Lidana waiting for the imminent injuries that would occur. Fareeha and McCree filed in shortly after Angela watching with intense gazes. Only Winston and Proteus hadn't showed seemingly to wrapped up in their work, Lena guessing the two probably watching the camera feeds instead.

Lena grimaced as Ezra hadn't dodged in time, Genji sword slashing across his arm its own cutting ability cleanly slicing through his armor; blood slowly tricking out of the chink in his armor. Unable to avoid or block an incoming high kick, Ezra was forced to the ground once more. As Genji brought his sword down panic flashed in Ezra's mind, bringing his hand up a red biotic field encapsulating the weapon before it could reach its target.

Yielding defeat Genji helped Ezra to his feet "Excellent form Ezra though I have never seen someone use a sword in such a way, thank you for the spare we must do so again" as he bowed.

Bowing his respect as well "Thanks it seems you've practiced far longer than me, I would like that I'm sure I could learn a thing or two from you.

On the side lines Lidana had watched with widened eyes when he had used his biotics. She knew why he had used them, probably in panic without thinking. This was a secret he had wanted to keep; she just hoped the others didn't ask questions if they did she would deny it at all costs lying if she had to. The reasons behind this secret had to be kept otherwise it meant betraying the trust Ezra had given her.

As if to prey upon her fears Lena had voiced this very question to her "I didn't know he could do biotics like you Lidana."

In a calm and leveled tone "He can't it's a defense mechanism in his armor it works like a small containment field temporarily stopping bladed weapons." Grateful that Lena and co had accepted her explanation, praying to her goddess they wouldn't ask about it anymore, she also needed to talk to Ezra and quickly.

A plan quickly formulating in her mind as to get him alone to talk, "Ezra can I speak with you for a moment about a certain someone" as she winked in Angela's direction. Unbeknownst to her true intention he obliged her with the rest of the group slowly leaving the training area. Leading them back to

The Artemis for privacy, once the door closed she laid her words into him. "What were you thinking using your biotics in front of them!?"

"I don't know I panicked it was like it did it on its own okay; fight or flight instincts kicked in" as he threw his hands in the air.

Calming down a bit she replied "Okay okay I can see why it happened. They asked about it you know and I lied **For You**. You know I hate lying."

Knowing his friends dislike of the situation as guilt marred his face "I know and I'm sorry you had to what did you tell them at least."

Accepting his apology with a sigh "I told them it was apart of your armor a defensive mechanism against bladed weapons, you can hide it from the rest but I wouldn't hide it from Lena not for long anyways. That one is quite inquisitive she might go seeking answers if she gets to suspicious"

Lidana was right she was curious about anything that interested her. "I can't and I won't she would never look at me the same, I already told her about Cerberus and my involvement she accepted that. This though its evil it comes from monsters, no she can't ever know."

Annoyed at his refusal to tell the one person who could care for him "Fine do what you want don't be upset when it comes back to bite you, I refuse to get caught up in that mess you hear me."

His anger rising at her words "Why can't you understand that telling her could ruin everything."

Now she was quite furious "And not telling her could to just the same, dammit I can understand I've been in your mind Ezra I know what haunts you. I've seen it with my own eyes it scares me too!"

Realizing she had let her anger get the best of her "You have to trust her, I don't think of you as a monster neither will she." Without another word she watched her friend leave the ship, she hoped he would listen to her at least for Lena's sake.

With annoyance easily readable as he walked out of the hanger to get some fresh air, sometimes he wished he hadn't let her in his mind. Walking to the edge of a cliff that over hanged the sea he sat down. Looking out at the expanse his mind thought over the conversation he just had. He shouldn't have yelled at her he thought, she was one of the few people who knew him best and that could understand him. She was right he would have to tell her at some point. Keeping it a secret would do more harm than good. Continuing to watch the scenery as it gave him a sense of peace he hadn't felt in years causing him not to hear the encroaching foot steps behind him.

Plopping down beside him Lena could tell something was bothering him. "Whatcha doing out here luv?"

Turning his head to look at her "Just thinking is all needed to clear my head for a moment." Not buying into his explanation.

"So what did Lidana what to speak to you about, wanting more advice on how to get with Angela?" she said with a slight snicker.

Laughing at her accusation "Kinda but she already has didn't you know."

Disbelief crossing her face as she forgot all about his troubled look, "NO WAY you serious why didn't Ange tell me."

Laughing once more at her confused face it was cute he admitted to himself "I don't know you'll have to ask her I think she even shares a room with her. Didn't you notice Lidana wearing the doctors clothing from time to time."

Shaking her head in a vigorous no "I'm going to have a talk with her we're friends after all, I didn't even know she swung that way."

"In her defense asari are a mono sex race you remember."

Standing up from her seat next to him and dusting herself off "I know but still she has boobs to for crying out loud, I'm going to find Ange so we can have a chin wag, oh and I'm making dinner tonite see you later" as she blinked her way to find Angela. She was inquisitive but easily distracted; of course he had told the truth. Coming back to his original train of thought he would tell her when the time was right and when he could figure out how best to explain it.

Currently seated around the holo-table in Winston's lab, McCree was pointing out an experimental facility for weapons and tech used by the old Blackwatch now Talon organization.

"This base is located here in Italy inside Mount Blanc that is if there still using it. If where going to start somewhere it's here I know that ship of yours can make it under the radar Ezra." Nodding to McCree he had no problem with his assumption. "If they are still using it defenses are going to be rough, there's only one entrance luckily it's at the base of the Mountain will be able land close by." Having only a partial layout of the base from McCree's memory wasn't great but it would have to do.

"I'm going on this mission if they have anything of use I want to get my hands on it and try to retrofit it for us maybe get some counter measure in place in the future" Winston said leaving no room for argument.

The team consisted of Winston, Fareeha, Ezra, Lena, Proteus and McCree as they walked aboard The Artemis Lena quickly took the pilot seat. Fareeha had yet to step aboard the starship as she walked around with childlike wonder. With everyone geared up and ready to go Lena brought The Artemis out of the hanger, activating the stealth capabilities of the ship as she hit the upper atmosphere. The plan was simple in layout but it would be a difficult road once inside. Proteus had given Ezra a hacking protocol to use on his omnitool, so he could use his invisibility granted by his armor to open that path into the base, after that it was all gung ho as McCree would put it.

Arriving at Mount Blanc in record time per the speed The Artemis allowed, Lena pulled around to the entrance of the base before landing close by. McCree had said the entrance was hidden by a man made wall of stone, it stuck out like sore thumb if one knew what to look for. Unfortunately it seemed someone had already been here. The wall had already been retracted it and a metal hanger door that was behind was partially opened.

"Looks like someone beat us here luv, do we still check it out" something seemed wrong here but she couldn't tell what.

Knowing from his own experiences with Cerberus "Yea we do they might have left something behind as long as you know how to look, the first thing about countering a trap is knowing it might be one." Ezra said as he had her land close to the entrance of the base.

Leading the front Ezra was the first to step inside, it looked like a warzone. Dead Talon soldiers lay all across the floor scorch marks from explosions and limps close by. "I guess we aren't the only ones with a bone to pick with Talon, I wonder what happened here" Fareeha said walking over another corpse.

"It was a firefight" Ezra said as he spun in the middle of the room. Everyone giving him a sheepish look "Sorry old movie quote couldn't help it."

McCree bending down examining one of the deceased "Who knows but they been dead for a while, bodies are already stiff."

Getting up from his examination Winston spoke up "Whoever it was if there still here let's hope there friendly, we should keep moving."

Continuing on through the base it was all the same as when they entered. Countless more bodies filled the hall they had just turned into, as the team came into a large opened room filled with tables and chairs they noticed a shimmering blue expanse of light. Winston's scientific mind working overtime to explain the anomaly in front of them "What is this" he had muttered to himself.

Quickly answering the ape Proteus voiced his findings "It is a temporal distortion, the energy signatures are the same as Lena's cronal accelerator, its purpose is unknown."

Already having courage of the unknown Ezra stepped up to the shimmering wall "Well one way to find out" as he stepped through it. His body felt weightless as he went through finally gaining normalcy after a few seconds of being on the other side.

With the rest of the team hesitantly following behind "I think I'm going to be sick" McCree said not being used to the feeling of weightlessness even if it was for a few seconds. As Ezra and co explored the rest of the room making their way to the door at the end of the deserted room, a shockwave of light blue temporal energy washed over them. Startled at the sudden release of energy they noticed they were at the other end of the room when they had first walked through the temporal wall.

"Okay that was strange what just happened" Fareeha asked confusion marred across her face. Winston attempting to explain what had just occurred "It might be an overload of energy that's built up on whatever is causing this distortion."

Fear slightly gripped Lena as she grabbed onto to Ezra "Could this affect me in anyway Winston?"

Shaking his head to calm her fears "No it shouldn't Lena your device is directly tied to your timeline this seems to affect anyone in a radius, I wouldn't use your abilities though not till we shut this down its best we stick together."

Nodding her head in Winston's direction they continued to the door once more successfully walking though it to see several rooms filled with lab equipment. It had almost been 40 minutes when another wave hit them rewinding them back where they were almost 40 minutes ago.

"Well at least we know how long it is between intervals" Winston said as they hurried back to their previous location. This time however it appeared they had company. Not all was dead inside the broken Talon base; a small group of soldiers could be seen inside one of the rooms almost as if they were looking for someone. Speak of the devil and they shall appear. Suddenly the sounds of broken glass could be heard as the soldiers screamed in pain their armor seeming to melt from their bodies.

Dropping down from a ventilation shaft a hooded figure in dark blue and black armor a sniper rifle slung across there back, the blue L.E.D's in the shape of a upside down triangle on the full face mask. Continuing to dispatch the group of four Talon grunts the figure brought up a knife slicing the throat of the nearest. With practiced grace the figure swept the legs of another soldier behind them stomping on their throat. Bringing up the rifle across there back the hooded figure aimed for a headshot at the staggering soldier still burning from the acid that was dropped on him. An explosion of brain matter painted the glass behind him as he fell to the ground. Not having enough time to shot the last soldier who had composed himself. The figure swung the rifle like a bat with a loud thud snapping his head to the side as he fell to the ground, bringing the butt of the rifle down once more on the fallen soldier smashing the front of his face helmet killing him instantly.

Ezra and co watched as the figure dispatched the group of four soldiers with ease, making his way into the room "That was impressive I'm guessing you're the reason this base is in disarray?"

Looking up at Ezra the figure spoke with a feminine voice "It is may I ask why you are here…Winston, McCree, Lena what are you doing here" gaining curious gazes from the names mentioned.

The voice sounded familiar "How do you know our names partner?" McCree asked voicing the question.

"It has been a very long time" as the figure took of her helmet, reveling an older woman her dark skin and an udjat tattoo under the left eye and an eye patch over the right, her white shoulder length hair bordered her face "Mother always knows best." There was one amongst the group who recognized the voice instantly from her childhood, the voice she never thought to hear again.

Taking off her helmet and stepping forward from behind Winston "Mom is that you?" Fareeha hesitantly spoke as if voicing it she would disappear.

The figures single eye widened at the question she hadn't expected this outcome. "It is my child I know you must have several questions but now is not the time, if you are all here then you must help me shut down the experiment that Talon has here until we do were all stuck in this time loop?

Saving the reunion for later Winston was the first to break the silence "I figured this might be the case we only have another 16 minutes before were rewound back, what can you tell us Ana."

Placing her helmet back "Only that Talon was working on something close to the cronal accelerator Lena has, me and one other infiltrated this base almost 9 hours ago. We got separated and it's been unorthodox since whatever happened seems to have cut off communications inside, I haven't been able to find the epicenter a lot of this area is new, I've only been able to map a quarter of the labs and testing area in between the rewinds and the soldiers that still remain."

Lena turning to her scientist friend "Big guy is there a way to anchor us from the rewinds?" in truth he had an idea but the risk might be too great.

"I do but I'm not entirely sure how safe it would be it could put you in danger Lena."

Voicing his concern for Lena "How much danger are we talking about?" Ezra asked as he subconsciously held onto Lena's hand.

Humming in thought once more he told them of his theory "By attaching Lena's accelerator to one of my shield generator I can create a temporal bubble of sorts to shield us from the rewinds, but I don't know if it will affect Lena's accelerator and if she goes without it for longer than 10 hours." He trailed of he didn't need to explain what would happen they all knew.

Steeling her nerves and trusting in her friend "It's okay big guy do it I'm sure I'll be safe inside the bubble I trust yea besides it will make moving around faster you know how impatient I am!" hiding her fear behind the bubbly personality everyone knew her for. Before he could ask she had already taken off her accelerator and handed it over.

Working quickly with the help of Proteus he managed to combine the devices before they were rewound "Alright here goes" as he activated the temporal shield. The wave of time energy washed over keeping the group inside locked in place as the bodies that were in the room disappeared going back to their previous location. Deeming it a success they proceeded through the labs.

Sticking close to Lena for comforts sake Ezra spoke "Ana would you happen to know of a security room nearby or maybe a personnel terminal we could hack into maybe find the location of the device, maybe we can find your friend as well."

Checking her map inside the helmet "Yes but it was heavily guarded I've had to avoid it, since the accident the automated defenses have been activated protecting those inside."

"Okay than I believe we should head there I think we've got more than enough firepower to take care of it, I want to get this over with asap something doesn't feel right here," The group nodding in agreement. Following Ana's lead the assembled group came to a security check point and just beyond seemed to be the control room. At the checkpoint a group of 6 soldiers stood guard with 2 automated turrets pivoting around on the ceiling above.

With old habits dying hard Ezra took command and formulated a plan of action "Okay Fareeha as soon as I toss this grenade I need you to take out those turrets; McCree, Ana, Proteus you'll be taking out the guards. McCree I want you to flashbang the inside of the control room then you and Lena will clear the inside as we follow close behind. Make sure the temporal shield doesn't take to many hits. If it uses too much power it will fall leaving us vulnerable to the rewinds." Nodding their heads in unison Ezra took to lift grenades from his belt priming them as he peaked around the corner.

With practiced ease the lift grenades landed at the feet of the guards slowly floating them into the air. Following the signal Fareeha brought her rocket launcher on the turrets, blasting them from their mounts and crashing into the floor taking a guard in the splash damage. With only 5 left and floating helplessly in the air, flailing their arms in a vain attempt to kept back to the ground. Taking aim McCree, Ana, Proteus blasted the guards with holes. Falling down to the ground filled with holes and burnt flesh from the geths shotgun the team moved forward. Placing a pulse bomb on the door Lena readied her pistols as McCree readied a flashbang from his belt. With a loud boom the door flew open as McCree simultaneously threw the flashbang in stunning all those inside. Stepping in Lena aimed and fired her pistols on the first 2 guards on the left. Following close behind McCree brought up his Peacekeeper with practiced efficiency, he fanned the hammer on the six shooter killing 3 more guards on the right leaving the room devoid of life besides themselves. With the rest of the group following in Proteus quickly patching himself into the control room intent on finding the information that was required. It only took a few minutes to find what was needed.

"I have found the location of the device causing the temporal field it is in the lower labs testing area." Brining up a video feed on the screen in front of him "I believe to have also found Ana's other companion the profile does not match any known Talon agents."

Showing the feed of a man with hair as white as Ana's a mask and red lined visor covered his face, the number 76 was engraved on the jacket he was wearing. The video feed showed the man had been pinned down by a group of soldiers. Speaking urgently "That's him we have to hurry."

With the destination set they quickly left the control room Proteus taking lead to 76's location. Making their way to the lower area of the labs as the sounds of gun fire increased, coming into a lounge they could see the man taking cover behind a pillar as another soldier fell from a well-placed shot. Coming to his aid Ana shouldered her rifle blasting a Talon agent his body falling limply to the ground. Gaining the attention of the group of Talon soldiers, firing upon them as they took cover behind the other pillars as Winton lowered the temporal shield to preserve the power consumption.

Under the combined fire of the newly arrived group the Talon agents fell quickly, with the last one falling to the ground smoke bellowing of his armor as he was zapped by Winston's tesla cannon. "Good to see your still alive Jack" Ana said as she walked up to her companion, nodding his head in her direction and answering in a gruff voice.

"With what they pumped me with all those years ago I better be," As he shouldered his pulse rifle.

Recognizing the name and voice of the old Overwatch commander "Jack Morrison well it's gotta be high noon somewhere" As McCree held out his hand to his once thought dead friend.

"As wonderful as reunions go we have to get moving" Ezra said, the uneasiness continued to crawl into his mind the longer they were there not just for Lena's safety but it felt like. He was brought out of his thoughts.

"Agreed the rewinds and these improved Talon agents are losing their welcome and I'm almost out of ammo." The gruff voice of Jack said.

"We've got a lot to cover but first lets deal with the situation at hand, Proteus lead the way" Ezra said once more the faster they disabled the temporal device the better. Activating the time shield once more all standing inside Proteus lead the way to the testing area.

Bypassing the terminal locks on the testing area and stepping through Jack broke the silence once more "Are you sure we can trust an Omnic to help us."

Turning his head the single red lens of the geth locking on to Jack "Affirmative this data was pulled directly from Talon servers inside this base and I am not Omnic though our coding is somewhat similar I am Geth," Proteus's tone taking an evident tone of annoyance at the older commander. Saving his questions for later he continued to follow the group.

Making their way to the computer terminals located inside the circular testing area, the device looked like Lena's old accelerator as it was fitted atop a pedestal countless cords attached to it feeding the experiment with power. Winston and Proteus instantly got to work trying to shut down the temporal disturbance. "Error" as Proteus turned to Winston "Must cut power that is overloading the temporal accelerator; power is currently being feed from a different grid," Just their luck why can't anything be as simple as pushing a button.

"Guessing they didn't want to have a loss of power to the rest of the base if something happened too late for that" Winston had said out loud.

Ezra sighing in exasperation "Alright Proteus where's the cut off at I'll go shut it down it can't be too far" the geth quickly giving him the location.

"I'll come with you luv" was Lena's quick response to his departure.

"No you have to stay here your accelerator is still attached to that shield generator, I would feel safer with you being here I'll be back." With that he quickly left giving Lena no time to argue.

Walking out of the testing area the power shutdown for the experimental accelerator wasn't that far he had a good 20 minutes since the last wave of energy had washed over them. Quickly making his way down the hall Proteus had given him a door could be seen at the end reading _Testing Area Power Room_ "Well at least this seems easy enough" Ezra mumbled to himself. Opening the door into the power room wall where lined with breaker boxes for the different testing area, finally finding the box needed to cut power to the temporal accelerator. Reaching his hand to the switch he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Thrusting his elbow behind into his opponent's gut Ezra whirled around onto his assailant, the lone Talon agent having already rebounded from the counter, quickly snapping forward as he pulled a knife from his combat belt driving it forward towards him. Slapping his arm wielding the knife out of the way and grabbing hold of his right forearm he flipped the Talon agent over his shoulder and onto his back, activating the omni-blade in his left arm slamming the flash fabricated blade into his chest. As he walked away without looking at the defeated opponent, if he did he would have noticed the front of the helmet fell off, blue luminescent eyes of a danger long sensed abandoned.

Having scrubbed the Talon servers for all useful information on the stolen schematics they had recovered from shut down Overwatch bases all over the globe, the team destroyed the base as they left. One down several more to go but all was not well inside The Artemis as they headed back to Gibraltar. Several questions stirred amongst the old Overwatch team as Fareeha had more than just a few words for her recently thought deceased mother.

"How could you not tell me you we're alive mother!" they had all seen this coming the once calm and collected Helix Squad Leader was no longer visible as she continued her rant.

Speaking in a tone only a mother could muster "I am sorry Fareeha, but I couldn't risk your safety not at the time and I couldn't let anyone know I and Jack were alive, but I've always been watching over you and I'm proud of the woman you've become."

Needing time to herself Fareeha retreated from the conversation. Jack lending comfort to his old friend "She'll come around it was necessary, now do you want to fill us in on who they are and why you recalled Overwatch"

Filling them in on the current events that had taken place needless to say they took it well the old soldiers used to the unknowns of the world. "We know Talon is up to something the world is on the brink we have to do something before there's nothing left to save." Winston said trying to gain the help of the once commanders.

"You both were at that base for a reason from what I've gathered, you've been trying to disrupt Talon for years on your own it makes sense to join us you can't do it alone" Ezra said agreeing with Winston's logic.

Whirling on the Ex-Cerberus agent "What stakes do you have to play why help a world that's not your own you could leave this planet whenever you want couldn't you; what makes you think we need your help?"

Replying in a level tone "This is my home now Winston and Lena helped me more than you could ever know, I once knew of a Commander who took on powers greater than himself and he didn't do it alone, I don't know if they succeeded but that's not the point, he did it with the help of others his team lead him to victory; not alone."

As Ana looked into Ezra's eyes as he spoke she could see the truth in his eyes the spoke volumes of what he had seen and probably done. "I agree with them Jack we can't continue to be phantoms in this game, Talon grows stronger as we get older."

Sighing to his old friend "Fine we'll agree for now."

Walking to the group with purpose Proteus spoke "I have data pertaining to Talon that was acquired from the previous base…it is unsettling."

Ezra looking to his synthetic friend "Why didn't you bring this up before."

Flaring his eye flaps before speaking once more "I deemed it inappropriate at the time, it appears a company by Vishkar Corporation has been developing weapons and technology for Talon" Proteus pausing seeming to rethink his next words "The technology is similar to our own, the coding in some programs is slightly reminiscent of The Old Machines."

Ezra eyes suddenly widening at the prospect panic in his voice "What how is this coincidence or….." as he slowly calmed down it had to be there were no Reapers here Proteus had said so when they first arrived. "The current locations of projects pertaining to Talon are located in the Rio de Janeiro facility"

As Proteus spoke the words The Old Machines Lena had never seen such fear etch itself across his face. She had made the connection that he must have been talking about these Reapers she could even hear traces of fear in the synthetics voice, where they really so terrifying. As preparations we're made to head back to Gibraltar to resupply and get some rest before heading to Brazil, Lena made her way to the armory as the old commanders of Overwatch toured the spaceship in awe. Walking into the armory she could see Ezra checking and rechecking his gear his hands slightly shaking as he worked. So absorbed in his work he hadn't noticed Lena standing over him.

"Whatcha doin luv?" startled by her presence he jumped out of his seat.

"Oh it's just you Lena sorry I was just checking my gear."

Taking his hand and leading him to the bench at the corner of the room they sat down "Are you okay luv I'm guessing what Proteus said might have shook you a bit."

Nodding his head "Yea I didn't expect to hear those words" as he took a heavy intake of air.

"Why did Proteus call them 'The Old Machines'?

Turning his head to look at her "He calls them that because there far older than any race alive well in my universe anyway, they uh." He paused as he remembered the information "they destroyed countless civilizations before us, harvesting them so there collective knowledge wouldn't be forgotten. They've killed countless billions in there logic, I have to be sure that nothing of them is here even just a piece or there tech is evil, tainted by the deaths of billions." Now she knew why they feared them so. They had incredibly advanced technology and power and had wielded it to kill countless species murdering billions, and he had fought such monstrous beings.

Hugging him with all she was worth "It's going to be okay Ezra we'll help stop whatever Talon's doing and but whatever demons you have to rest I promise." She didn't know what else to do but to comfort him in hopes to subside his fear.


	6. Chapter 6 Cruel Espinage

**A/N**

 **Sorry again for the my late upload as I said previously I had an unfortunate grease burn on my fingers**

 **Anyway here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy as usual Reviews and Fav's are appreciated and like always if you have any ideas**

 **you would like to see in this story just PM me and I'll see if we can do that. Otherwise I do not own Mass Effect or Overwatch**

 **Chapter 6 Cruel Espionage**

"NO absolutely not no" Ezra said to the assembled group which was currently Lena, Lidana, Angela and Proteus.

"Come on luv it's a brilliant idea it will be fun to please." She had been trying to push the idea of Lidana and Angela accompany them to Rio. Apparently a famous DJ was having a 3 day long costume music festival. Still looking unconvinced at the prospect of Lidana being out in the open even if people thought it was just a costume.

"Look whether you like it or not I am coming with you to check out this Vishkar place I just get to have fun while I'm at it they've already picked out costumes, I will not have you screw up my date out in public with Angela because of your over paranoia I'm a sociable creature you know." Say what you will but Lidana knew how to convince Ezra more than anyone alive.

"Ahh fuck it fine you all win there's no winning in this sea of estrogen" crossing his arms as he slouched back into his seat.

Angela clapping her hands as she bounced on the balls of her feet "Super! I've been working on this costume for Halloween this year looks like I get to wear it early."

Ezra had never seen the doctor so excited. "Well I'm glad you all have costumes or something to wear what about me?"

With a devious smirk marred across Lena's face "Don't worry about that luv I've already got something picked for yea."

He had a feeling he wasn't going to like it as much as she would. "Okay now that twisting my arm is over can we plan out how to get inside and check out Vishkar?"

Nodding their heads triumphantly Angela laid out the plan "Since you have great skill in infiltration and espionage Ezra, I will go as myself to become a researcher they've already graciously accepted, you will pose as my bodyguard/assistant. Winston is already working on your identification and credentials. This might take a few days but we contacted someone who is willing to let us borrow a base of operations so to speak. That is really why we are going to that music festival to meet him."

It was a rather well thought out plan he had to admit coming from the doctor but she wasn't the lead scientist in Nano-biology for nothing. "I'm impressed that's a really good plan" Ezra said with a look of astonishment.

Chuckling at the look on his face "Don't act so surprised you're not the only one who can make up a good plan, don't let your ego get the best of you my dear Ezra."

Mouth agape at Lidana's jab as the group laughed in his general direction. "I don't have an ego, when did this turn into making fun of me. I remember your vanity rearing its ugly head at a few shopping trips on the Presidium when a certain dress didn't fit, what a foul mouth you had I was sure that clerk was going to burn up from the heat in her face." Smiling as the intended effect took over Lidana.

"How dare you bring that up she brought me the wrong size on purpose it was an insult to my figure." The Asari placing her hands on her hips "I look damn good for my age and I refuse to have some young trollop tell me otherwise."

Angela snickering at her chosen partner "Well I think you look wonderful in anything you wear." Linking her arm into Angela's "Well I'm glad someone does unlike others who poke fun at my supposed vanity." Turning to leave with the doctor in tow "Let's go Angela I think I need a checkup from this verbal abuse" a sly smile forming on her face.

As soon as they left Proteus seemed to have a something to speak about as well "I would like to accompany you as well, I will remain out of sight aboard the ship or close by, I to do not wish for you to go alone."

Ezra looked to his Geth companion with astonishment "You've been picking up Lidana's bad habits I see."

Flaring his eye flap at the statement he then used a word he had not yet voiced. "You are our friend, I do not wish to see harm happen to either of you, I cannot neglect the possibilities." For every conversation he had with him this was the first that logic didn't seem dictate his thoughts.

It seemed that he was starting to show more emotion with each conversation. "Thanks Proteus for being my friend I can't see me doing this without you I suppose, just try to stay out of sight if at all possible." "Affirmative" Having spoken his peace the Geth retreated to The Artemis to prepare at least that's was Ezra guessed anyway.

Proteus having made his leave; left Lena and Ezra alone once more in the lounge room of the base. "So since I'm going in with Angela what will you be doing." Spinning in the chair she answered "I'll be hangin around with Lidana and maybe Proteus till it's time to head in and make a mess. Heh Heh stealth isn't my thing."

Laughing at her supposed activates "I wish I could be as optimistic and cheerful as you, life wouldn't seem so cruel."

Pausing in her childish fun she looked into his eyes "Don't worry luv I'm sure I'll rub off on yea, I wasn't always like this though." That was surprising he had always thought she was this way.

"I was an orphan never knew my parents, growing up was rough for kids there; all the friends I did make got adopted while I was left behind." Pausing as she reminisced about her past "Then one day I got tired of being there so I left no one wanted me I guess I was too much of a tomboy, I feel into a bad crowd livin on the streets. We stole what we could to survive being trouble makers to society. Then a bunch of us got caught breaking into a store one night. The court system gave me the choice of serving my time in jail or military. I chose military Heh Heh gave me a little more freedom. That's where I learned my love of flyin; than bob's your uncle here I am an Overwatch agent." Only Lena could make her life story seem so short.

Pulling her into his lap as she quickly got comfortable "I'm glad you ended up here seems fate actually decided to smile on me, who knows who Winston would have sent instead of you when I crashed."

Giggling at the conversation "Whoever would have been wouldn't have been as cute as me, it'd been brilliant if it was someone like Reinhardt though I'm sure he would have been shot at Proteus did seem ready to blast me to queen and country."

Joining in her joyous "He probably would have he looks a little more intimidating than you did."

Hitting him playful in the shoulder "Hey now I can be intimidating" puffing her chest out to try and prove her point.

As he laughed at her once more "Lena I think the only thing you're extenuating is the size of your boobs."

Moving her hands to cusp her breasts "What are they not good enough for yea?" as she gave him a questioning look.

Shaking his head "I didn't say that though I haven't seen them either."

With seductive glee Lena sat up from her seat in his lap taking his hand in hers "Well than allow me to show what you've been missing out on"

As the rays of light leaked into their shared bedroom Ezra awoke from the nights strenuous activates. Looking at the nude form of the woman who was firmly latched onto him he smiled. He stroked her hair Lena slowly stirring from the action.

With a smile so bright that could rival the sun "Good morning luv."

Smiling to match her own "Good morning to you to I'm surprised you're up."

Sitting up on her elbows "Curse of military life, if I would have known how good last night was going to be I would have dragged you off a lot sooner."

Laughing at her quip slightly squeezing her butt in the process, "Well I have to agree though being dragged to bed wasn't my first concern when I crashed."

Getting up as nature had called before reaching the bathroom Lena voiced a dangerous question "Have you ever slept with an alien before luv?"

Turning to face her "Nice try I am not opening that can of worms" heading back towards the bathroom as Lena's nude form huffed her dissatisfaction. Lena decided that she would have to ask Angela what is was like then.

Having prepped for the mission ahead of them Lena fired up The Artemis with joyful glee, the ship was unlike anything she had flown before on top of that they did get to enjoy a music festival while they were at it. With Lidana and Ezra away from the CIC of the ship; Proteus stalking some unknown location as well left Lena and Angela in the cockpit of The Artemis, this seemed like a perfect opportunity.

"Hey Ange what's it like tossin the sheets with an alien?" Angela had almost spilled her coffee at Lena's question.

"First its Angela not Ange how many times must I say so Lena, and why do you want to know" her cheeks alit with a hue of red.

Lena was still looking straight ahead "Well I asked Ezra this morning and he and I quote refuse to open that can of worms, it's not like I was gonna be upset just want to know what it's like"

As Angela sighed at her friends curiosity "Well if you must know it was a strange experience at first, the asari have what they call a mind meld linking thoughts and feelings it makes for quite a super experience."

The experience sounded extraordinary but being linked to another's mind didn't sound up her alley. "Well I'm happy for you Ange" Lena said as the doctor sighed once more at the nickname she was called by.

"What about you Lena you seem to be in extra bright spirits this morning." A flush of red crossed Lena's cheeks at the doctor's observation.

"Heh Heh uhh things are going well I haven't been roughed up like that in well" pausing in her thoughts as she rethought her words "I haven't connected with anyone since the accident you know, he's a little stubborn but I enjoy what we have and he's pretty well equipped down there if I must say." S

miling for Lena's in a way like a mother would "You deserve some happiness Lena, I'm happy for you as well, Lidana did tell me he would be a tough one for anyone to get close to seems your just what he needed." Continuing there chit chat amongst the cockpit unaware of the same conversation between there respected love interests.

Roaring laughter could be heard in the observation deck, Lidana unable to control her mirth. "I can't believe she didn't piece it together" Lidana wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes "She's so inquisitive I really can't believe you had to tell her Angela was so embarrassed when she told me Lena found out from you?"

She may be curious but she's easily distracted but she's a good woman, wears her heart on a sleeve."

Lidana nodding her head in agreement "I'm assuming you've _connected_ with her you appeared awfully relaxed this morning."

Rolling his eyes at her astute assumption "Your just as bad as she is, you know she asked if I slept with an alien before this morning, and yes we did since I know if I don't answer you'll ask till you get what you want."

Clasping her hands together with glee "Finally they was she looked at you I wondered how much longer she was going to wait, so how is she ohh it must have been exhausting she's so full of energy did you do it with her device still on, can she even take it off."

Ezra mouth hung agape at his friend's line of questions "Wow you're just as bad as those in the Alliance always asking after someone got lucky"

As Lidana gave her human companion a questioning look "Well excuse me I shared with you my experience with Angela I thought it courtesy for you to share."

Shaking his head to her he replied "The difference is you shared willing I wasn't even going to ask, and yes she can take it off for a period of time, no she wasn't wearing it and yes she was quite energetic happy now."

Shrugging off his lack luster explanation "Yes even though I wanted more details I guess this is the best I'm going to get from you, still I'm glad she makes you happy it's good for you now if only you were willing to share."

Chuckling at her joke "You just want to get inside her head and see what makes her tick, your to nosey for your own good."

Sitting down next to him as she stared out the window "I suppose you're right" taking a deep breath for the conversation ahead "You know if Proteus is right, we'll have to tell all of them you know; and I mean everything, they'll have to know what's ahead what they'll be facing."

He knew this conversation was going to happen sooner rather than later. "Yea I know I just hope he's wrong. They may know war, but they don't know what it's like to be on the edge of annihilation we've seen them destroy a planet within hours Lidana how can you prepare someone for that kind of fear."

Resting a comforting hand on his shoulder "You can't we weren't prepared either even though we should have, the only thing we can do is guide them the best we can; this is our home now and we'll protect it." Smiling once more towards her friend "Now enough of this gloomy topic I'm going to go put on my outfit and you're going to tell me if you think Angela will like it."

Having landed Lidana, Lena, Ezra and Angela were dressed to meet their contact at the Costume Music Festival. With Angela dressed in a redesign of her Valkyrie suit making her look like an imp. Complete with horns adorned on the top of her head, her hair was also dyed a light purple. The wings were also of a different color light purple as well. The normal colors of her suit had been changed now being all white and black with matching hove looking boots, she had even managed to get a tail that moved on its own. Lidana had one of her mother's old justicar outfits colored in a black and red scheme with a deep V showing a generous amount of her cleavage. Lena was dressed as little red riding hood she currently was wearing a small white bracelet that Winston and Proteus had made her that worked like her Cronal Accelerator a small bright blue circle shown atop it, she couldn't use her abilities but it would keep her anchored. Unfortunately Ezra was not excited about the costume that was picked out for him.

He wore a wolf mask and tail complete with a dog leash that Lena currently held in her hand "Really this is what you picked out for me" his muffled voice coming through the mask.

Giggling softly as she held the leash to his collar. "I thought it was a great last minute idea luv, besides I think it's adorable."

Huffing in exasperation "Too late to change now let's just go and get this embarrassing day over with shall we."

Leaving The Artemis and Proteus behind making their way to the packed streets of Rio, the streets filled with other festival goers. With looks of mirth and amusement towards Lena and Ezra's costume choice and seductive ones for Angela and Lidana. Having made their way to the festival grounds, now standing in line to gain entrance, handing over the tickets they entered the front gates, thumping house music could be heard coming from the countless stages they could see.

Pulling him by the leash a bit to garner Ezra's attention "this way luv Lucio is playing on this stage after words will meet with him."

Nodding his head and speaking into her ear "Okay but your pulling me by the hand not this leash unless it's in bed." Having accomplished his goal in embarrassing the woman they headed towards the stage.

Behind the DJ stage stood a large monitor, upon arriving big letters in Green and Yellow read 'Give Yourself to the Rhythm.' As soon as the words appeared music blared through the countless speakers'; onlookers screaming Lucio could be heard. With dramatic pyrotechnics Lucio took the stage his dread's swinging to the beat as he moved to the rhythm he was creating. On what looked like floating roller blades he glided across the stage holographic turntables in tow filling the festival with musical life. Ezra and Lidana where in awe of such display Omega may have been just as loud but the music Lucio was creating for his fans lifted ones soul, not for one to escape to. With centuries of practice Lidana sensually danced with Angela her natural asari grace and movements where so exotic that she had unintentionally grabbed attention of those around her. Joining her friend Lena had turned her back to Ezra swaying her hips in seductive manner, she hadn't cared of the attention she might be getting it was for only one person. Reaching her hands up behind her to idly wrap them around his neck, Ezra followed in her movements like a natural. Lidana had said he was a stiff when it came to dancing but after seeing the asari in her movements anyone would seem like a novice to her.

With Lucio's performance over they made their way backstage, having VIP passes granted to them already. Walking through the assortment of trailers behind the stage till they came across the one labeled Lucio, knocking on the door they didn't have to wait long. A welcoming smile crossed his face as he greeted the Overwatch agents "Hey guys come on in" sitting down one of the couches that lined his trailer. Taking the couch opposite of him the group sat down "So I hope you enjoyed the show love the costumes too, since I know both Lena and Dr. Ziegler mind introducing yourselves" Lucio looking at Lidana and Ezra's direction.

Ezra was the first to speak up "Ezra Silvara I haven't really been given a code name yet but before my friend introduces herself we have to fill you in on a few things try to keep an open mind," Lucio nodding his head in confusion.

As Lucio tried to grasp the information of Lidana being an alien and having both of them being from an alternate universe, what tipped the scales was Lidana's use of biotics to lift Lucio from his seat. With most of the details having been given with his own assortment of questions Lucio took a heavy intake of air "that's a lot to take in at the moment but I believe yea never seen powers or tech like that before, so here are the keys to my penthouse here in Rio stay as long as you need under one condition." The assembled group nodded for him to continue. "I want to help take down Vishkar their destroying my home and I want to become a part of Overwatch deal?"

While Angela thought to contact Winston, Lena had quickly made the choice for everyone "Sure thing luv, the world could always use more heroes but I want an autograph too."

Laughing at Lena quick and cheery response "Deal you can have all the autographs you want"

Clapping her hands in glee "Yay can you believe it a celebrity wants to join us," having finished their business it was decided to head to the penthouse and get some rest and prepare for the coming mission. Arriving at the tall penthouse building luggage in tow the group couldn't believe where they would be staying, having been cleared at the front desk of the building our heroes stepped inside the elevator to the top floor. Keycard in hand as they stood in front of the luxurious flat, sliding the keycard through the unlock panel and opening the door to say the flat was huge was in understatement. Walking inside our heroes were stunned once again at the modern decorum. Lavish sectional couches filled the living room as they sat in front of a large flat screen TV. The kitchen was up to spec just as well, an 8 person counter lined the kitchen with leather lined stools. Modern and clearly expensive appliances lined the kitchen as well with a stocked fridge. The flat was also equipped with 4 bedrooms, 2 walk in showers and full baths, there was even a Jacuzzi on the balcony that overlooked the skyscrapers of Rio.

Having already taken a seat and stretching out along the couch Lidana couldn't contain her joy "You know this is up there with some of the finer places in the Presidium or Illium, I hope he lets us use this place again."

Angela having made her way to Lidana, luggage still dragging behind her "Well as happy as you seem I must insist you help me unpack our things, I would like to take shower and clean this color out of my hair."

As Lidana sat up from her seat grabbing her luggage as she walked towards her new found lover "Is that an invitation Dr. Ziegler, I do enjoy your assertive side." As Lidana lead a clearly blushing Angela to one of the Master size bedroom, the other occupants laughed at the couple. It seemed that Angela had gotten into more than she realized.

Still giggling Lena reached into her bag taking out a small tin container placing it on the counter. "Why don't you go put our things in one of the rooms I'll make us some tea alrite luv."

Quickly depositing there things in one of the larger rooms, Ezra walked back into the kitchen the smell of brewing tea filling the air. "I didn't know I became your butler, and I didn't know you could drink tea before bed" as Ezra leaned up against the counter facing Lena.

Turning around and placing a cup of tea in front "Of course you are luv it's what you signed up for and it's a tea for relaxing it has chamomile in it, might wanna what a bit it's still hot luv" Lena taking a seat on the stool next to Ezra dipping her tea bag occasionally. "So do you think this job will be easy luv?" As Ezra blew on the hot tea he contemplated on the question.

With a heavy sigh he spoke "I don't know Lena depends on if we find what where looking for but I hope so I really do."

Taking a drink of her own tea before she replied "Don't worry luv well be here if anything goes wrong, and well face whatever happens together, besides from what I hear your stealth skills are superb Lidana's own words," Ezra slightly chuckling at Lena's statement.

Taking another sip of her tea Lena gathered her courage for her next question "You and Lidana are close I've been wondering how did you meet her?" She had been curious for other reasons but at this point she really had no reasons to be jealous anymore.

With a slight smirk it seemed Ezra was willing to have story time. "It's actually quite funny and sense I'm no longer sworn under secrecy here I suppose I can spill the beans. Let's see when I was 18 I wanted to see what was out there and the Alliance Navy was the way to do it. So for the next 4 years I worked hard. At 22 years old I was promoted Gunnery Chief one of the youngest on record. Than they offered what is called the N-Training. It's the hardest military training they had the highest rank is N-7 I never made it that far but this is where I meet Lidana. With some special persuasion and political mumbo jumbo I didn't care for we had joint training exercises with Asari Commando's. I don't remember the names of the others I guess because Lidana really stood out amongst her group. Anyway one day this Sergeant Sanders thought he was such the ladies' man. It seemed the rest of the Asari didn't really mind the 'attention' they were receiving; Lidana though didn't really give to shits. So Sanders thinking he could get her attention comes up right behind her in the canteen and says 'Hey beautiful what do you say about some private training lessons in my quarters' all the while placing his hands on her ass."

Ezra pausing as he tried to control his mirth. "So anyway without skipping a beat she turns around with this devious smile, grabs his junk as she slammed him against the wall with her biotics. Then she says 'If you ever decide to touch me again I'll train you in the removal of your most prized body part.' After that really no one approached her outside of training sessions instead of me. I thought it was funny as shit so I approached her, she was weary at first thought I was just like Sanders. That is till I told her I knew she was more interested in the female body. She asked me how I knew told her I've seen the way she looked at their rears as they walked by it was an easy assumption. Since then we always talked and ate together and when the joint training was over we stayed in contact the rest is history."

Lena hadn't known Lidana for as long as Ezra did but that sounded like something she would do. Still giggling from his story "Well it seems she's always been quite the character, what did you make it to in the N training?"

Taking a drink of his own tea once more "I was an N6 we get placed in combat zones across the Galaxy, putting our training to use in live situations."

Curiosity still peaking Lena continued her line of questions "Why didn't you make it to this N7?"

Ezra cheerful expression changed to one of sorrow "I got crippled in that attack on the Citadel; I never got a chance to tell them you know that's why my family was there in the first place I wanted to tell them the news in person. Anyway thanks for the tea I'm going to take a shower." Ezra sitting up from his leaned position on the counter giving a gentle kiss to Lena's forehead before walking to their room.

Still staring down the hall in which he walked, Lena turned her gaze back to her cup staring at the remnants of liquid, "You can have a seat with me if you like Ms. Nosey." Lidana slowly walked around the corner of the other hallway taking a seat next to Lena. Moving her gaze from the cup in front of her she looked at the asari, "I feel like such an asshole just now, should've known better now I've made him relive a horrible memory."

Looking straight into Lena's eyes, Lidana shook her "Don't be he's opening up to you without hesitation in doing so. It's just that the scars run deep and some are still fresh, you make him smile which is better than his almost permanent 'Fuck You' face he likes to use. I say you're doing a wonderful job so far it's only been what a few months, you always work this fast?", As she gave Lena a devious smile.

Giggling at Lidana's intended joke "Well what can I say, patience was never really my thing. Since I'm on a roll with my curiosity I wanted to know and you don't have to answer but, what where you and Ezra doing before you came here on Thessia I mean."

As fate would have it, Lena seemed to be striking cords tonight. With a heavy sigh Lidana looked out towards the living room "We we're there to find my sister Nyesha, but it we we're too late. My sister died holding the line against the Reapers so Commander Shepard could find a certain artifact to help fight against them. She was always the stubborn one doing what was right instead of trusting her instincts. I believe that's enough story time for tonight I'm in need of a certain doctor's attention and I believe someone is in need of yours, take care Lena."

Having brought the equipment from the Artemis and setup it was looking to be either a slow Monday on surveillance or a rare chance at being interesting. Sitting in front of the small command center with 4 holo-screens Lidana and Lena watched through Ezra's eyes. "This is so exciting wouldn't you say Lena we get to see through his eyes, he's never let me do this before."

Giving Lidana a bewildered look "What do you mean luv aren't we just looking through a camera."

Lidana turned to Lena giving her the same look "Didn't he tell you, well I suppose he didn't; when they rebuilt him, his limbs weren't the only thing that were replaced his eyes are cybernetic as well there's a camera feed option but he's never let anyone tap into them. Since anything else would be suspicious it would appear luck is on our side even though I've seen what's in his mind, I've always wondered what he truly see's through his eyes."

A shocked expression forming itself across Lena's face "What you've melded your mind with his before I thought asari only do that with their loved ones!?" Something else it seemed he forgot to mention was Lena's current line of thought.

Lidana shrugging towards Lena "We do but we also do it with friends we trust unconditionally, it was at one point the only way I would trust him but that's a story for another time." As Lidana turned her attention back to the video feed "Uh oh better look Lena it seems he's catching attention of others I do say that suit he was wearing this morning does look well on him did you pick it out he has horrible fashion sense."

Quickly tearing her sight from the asari back to the screen Lena answered "That I did he does have horrible fashion sense; ohhhhh luv you better not look at other women today I'll be watching yea."

Walking side by side with Angela as she wheeled a suitcase behind her, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine "Why do I get this feeling that something ominous is going to happen to me."

Laughing at his comment as they walked to the front doors of Vishkar "Well technically we are walking into enemy territory I would be worried if you weren't prepared Mr. White."

Ezra groaned at the use of his fake identity Winston had forged him. "I really don't know why we couldn't use my real name it's not like it makes a difference they'll never be able to trace it anyways."

Pausing in her stride towards the building she turned to Ezra "It does make a difference we don't want to give your actual name for any reference but our own besides I thought it was part of the fun of being a secret agent of sorts."

Sighing at her comment they continued to walk "Yea well Zachery White isn't really a name I would have chosen for myself but it's too late at this point, and I may have done some counter intelligence work but I already had a layout of a building before I went in this one we have to get ourselves."

Stepping through the automated doors of the Vishkar Corporation, making their way to the receptionist desk "Fair point still I am glad you are here, Lidana trust you with her life and I am happy to say the same."

As they stood in front of the receptionist, a women in her mid-20's greeted them her bobbed brunette hair framing her face a practiced smile gracing her features. "Welcome to Vishkar Corporation reshaping the future one city at a time how may I help you today?"

Angela replied with a smile of an angel "My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler and this is my assistant and bodyguard Mr. White I am here to start in the hard-light medical R&D."

Recognition quickly flushing across the receptionist "Oh Dr. Ziegler what an honor it is to meet you I'll have someone show you to your office."

She didn't even get to make a call before a new voice was directed towards them. "That won't be necessary Ms. Koleiva good morning Dr. Ziegler my name Satya Vaswani Chief Hardlight Architect" Satya reaching out her cybernetic arm.

With utter professionalism Angela shook her hand "Thank you for greeting us this morning Ms. Vaswani." Turning her attention from Dr. Ziegler to Ezra "And may I inquire who is accompanying you today?"

Greeting her with practiced etiquette Ezra reached his hand out "My name is Zachery White I'm Dr. Ziegler's personal assistant and bodyguard."

Satya taking his hand "Pleasure Mr. White I had been told expect her to arrive with company, do you mind if I call you Zach?"

Ezra nodding in agreement "That's not a problem at all Mr. White makes me sound old."

Satya smiling at his answer she slowly reached for his dark purple tie fixing it to place all the while dusting off the grey jacket of his suit. "There perfect symmetry, purple suits you well, now if you'll come with me I'll show you to the lab and then your office."

Satya leading them up the stairs behind the receptionist desk all the while slightly swaying her hips in every step, as Ezra followed alongside Angela another shiver ran down his spine he muttered to himself "It's gonna be a long day"

Loud booming laughter could be heard throughout Lucio's flat as the onlookers watched the feed through Ezra's eyes. "Oh Lena looks like you have competition look at her eyes eating him up this is too good" Lidana said under barely controlled mirth. Sitting next to Lidana; Lena was silently fuming till Satya had reached for his tie.

She had heard the entire conversation and had even given Ezra some credit in keeping 'proper' eye contact but this is where she drew the line "Oi get your hands off him you dirty slag." Her eyes doubled in sizes as Satya commented on 'perfect symmetry and the color purple.' With extra octave in her voice "Who does she think she is I tied that this mornin and of course he looks good in purple it's his favorite color bet you didn't know that you wanker!"

At this point all hope was lost as Lidana lost control of her amusement. "Ha ha ha Oh this is so priceless, I've teased him for years about finding someone and we come here and he not only finds someone there's another who wants his attention; I swear to the goddess that I will never let him forget this."

Another frustrated groan came from Lena as the camera feed shifted slightly at Satya swaying hips "You've got to be kiddin me he's got to know I've just seen him do that."

As they continued to watch the monitors Lidana had been able to finally control herself once more as it seemed they we're getting a tour of a lab. "This is the R&D for our Medical Hardlight applications." They heard Satya say through the feedback from Ezra's cybernetic implants. "With your expertise in Nano-biology Dr. Ziegler it is our goal to have complete sterile environments for organ cloning as well as longer lasting synthetic replacements; we could revolutionize the Medical world all over. Think of it clean and sterile hospitals made from Hardlight all across the world providing medical solutions to age old problems." Continuing to strut through the labs she continued her speech "We make most of our own equipment here so there are few shortages on supplies if there is anything you need we can get it without hesitation. I'll show you to your office then I'll have the Head Researcher introduce you to the rest of your team."

Lena wasn't stupid when it came to flirting she could see every time Satya would turn to speak too Angela her eyes would always linger on Ezra. "Okay that's it he's going to teach me how to be all sneaky like If it's like this every time."

Lidana deciding to attempt at diffusing the situation a tad "Relax Lena it probably won't always be like this, contrary to the other men of his species he can probably tell what she's doing this isn't the first time this has happened though it is the first time I've seen someone get jealous over him its adorable. Regardless he's just doing his job there are times he's had to play parts he hasn't liked but there is a line he won't cross and it begins with you."

Breathing a heavy sigh as Lidana spoke with wisdom earned through her long life-span. "I guess your right; do you mean that, does he really like me that much." Lena hated sounding like a child about it but she felt comfortable around the Asari she had a calming aura of a mother when she wanted.

"Lena he has been with other woman but none of them have tried to be in his life so yes I mean what I said, take pride in the smile you bring him I haven't seen him this relaxed in years Lena."

A smile gracing Lena's face once more her jealously subsiding but not completely, "Thank you Lidana I'm sorry if I sounded a bit needy, he's still gonna hear bout it but it should be funny to watch him squirm a bit yea?"

As the asari laughed once more she replied "That's the spirit Lena now how about we put that Jacuzzi to use relax a little bit nothing is going to happen on the first day its going to take some time for Proteus to scavenge through there servers anyway."

As Lena nodded her head in agreement she sat up from her seat. "That sounds like a great idea I'll put some tea on while I get changed" Heading to the kitchen starting up a pot of tea. Quickly making her way to her and Ezra's shared room she changed into her two-piece yellow swimsuit. Going back to the kitchen and pouring her and Lidana a cup of tea she made her way out to the balcony noticing a line of cloths leading out. It seemed that Lidana had this idea already in mind and wore her swimsuit underneath the plain shirt and shorts she was wearing this morning.

Opening the balcony sliding glass door she handed Lidana her cup of tea "I put just a bit of honey in it hope it's not too much." Making her way inside the hot tub its hot water relaxing her has she slid in. As Lena brought her gaze to the Asari once more she had almost spilt her tea as she noticed that Lidana had gone naked inside the Jacuzzi. "Why are you naked Lidana didn't you bring a swimsuit or something?"

Waving off Lena's comment Lidana answered as if it was the most natural thing for her which in hindsight it was. "Of course I didn't Lena I can't really be seen too much so where was I going to go swimming besides it feels better this way."

Lena just shook her head and Lidana's antics it was something Ezra told her she would have to get used to. "Are all asari this…you know this open around others?"

Lidana slightly chuckling at Lena's assumption "Oh by the goddess no, some are stiffer than boards my sister was among those."

A somber expression filled Lena's face but her own curiosity got the better of her "What was your family like Lidana you don't have to if you don't want to I mean I just want to know more about you."

Giving Lena a soft smile of understanding "It's quite alright to start off all Asari are born with the gift of biotics but not all develop them, our mother was especially gifted. Our mother used to be an Asari Commando herself but after having and raising Nyesha and I she became what is called a Justicar. Now at this point my mother had entered her Matriarch stage, most asari become sage or councilors giving the gift of wisdom." Lidana had paused as she chuckled to herself. "That was not our mother though she said the greatest gift was bringing us into this galaxy so she decided to right wrongs wherever she could. My sister Nyesha wanted to be just like her, she always wanted to be stationed on Thessia so she started her military career early. Me and my sister where almost complete opposites she was always by the rules kind of girl sometimes I wondered if we shared the same mother; but me well," Lidana pausing again seeming to try and find the right word or words.

Lena being who she was finished Lidana current line of thought "adventurous and wild."

Joyful laughter filled Lidana's lung once more "Ha ha yes, yes I was; I developed my biotics but not through military work. I was an exotic dancer in night-clubs and such at first. I never really stayed in one place for too long; later on I decided to try my hand at some mercenary work. Our mother trained us how to defend ourselves and I continued to do so every day. Due to an unfortunate incident and a timely intervention from my sister I was offered a chance at being a Commando. Since I liked my freedom I accepted and the rest is history as they say."

Lena stared at Lidana with bewilderment "Wow I didn't really know what to expect but a dancer that explains how you move so well I guess, did you have a father I know your species is mono-gender but you know."

Silence lasted only a moment before Lidana answered "Yes I did, though they chose to keep it a private affair so to say, me and my sister are what they call pure-blood asari which is frowned upon, but for good reason I suppose but that's a history lesson I'll save for later."

Taking hint at that part of the conversation being over Lena voiced another question, one that had actually been bothering her a bit. "Fair enough I'm sure you have more tales to tell than I've been alive don't wanna have all the fun now. I did want to ask something that has been bothering be a bit I know the technology to create Proteus is far beyond ours but why is it going to take so long for him to hack into Vishkar couldn't he do it in hours instead of days." It was a fair question she had seen the Geth perform these fits with ease.

With a slow deep intake of breath the asari spoke "This is true he could do it rather quickly but brute force here isn't required. Ezra would rather him take his time and leave no traces behind that someone had pilfered around. Think of it this way instead of going against the river and causing more disturbances he wants him to become a part of it. This should also prevent any lockdowns from occuring and possibly taking longer to get what they need."

To Lena it always seemed that Lidana always knew the right thing to say, given if you lived for almost 3 centuries you would have words of wisdom to. "Has anyone ever told you that you know just want to say at the right time?"

Smiling once more to her new found friend "They have but it's not about knowing what to say it's having the courage to do so. Like I said Lena I've always followed my instincts and right now there telling me" Lidana pausing to bring up her omnitool a devious smile crossing her face "that you should sit closer so we can see what our lovers are up to."

It had been a long day before it even started and now Ezra and Angela weren't even done. The researcher had vigorously introduced themselves to the point of almost making Angela uncomfortable. What else could you do though she was a celebrity in her own right in the medical world, not just an ex-Overwatch agent but they didn't need to know that; Having gone through the last of the introductions Angela had asked for some time to get settled in her office. That is where we now find our heroes, sitting in one of the couches that lined Angela's temporary but luxurious office.

"Holy shit the R&D department are fans of yours I literally thought my ears were going to fall off."

Angela slightly chuckling at the situation "They were quite ecstatic about my presence but it is good to see them excited about their work."

Sighing to himself before Ezra sat up from his comfortable seat, "Yea well I think it's time for me to get to work but I don't think Lidana is going to be too excited about the looks and stares you got today."

Turning to face him Angela's hand covering her mouth in barely controlled mirth "I think I'm the last person you should worry about in that department I'm sure Lena loved Sayta's little stunt this morning I hope you kept your eyes forward as they say."

Ezra rolling his eyes "Please don't remind me cause I'm sure a mutual friend of ours will. Regardless I have some work to do I'll be needing that other suit from your suitcase now." Walking around to her desk and reaching for the suitcase she had wheeled in earlier handed it over to Ezra.

"I had expected it to weigh more your armor is incredibly light." Opening up the case he took out the armor inside

"The gear they gave me was experimental at first but it's always been reliable, never liked the heavier stuff anyway restricts your movements." As Ezra started to disrobe from his business suit Angela watched with a keen eye. She had really yet to actually examine the man but Lena was right the scars marred his flesh like paint on a canvas. Securing the last piece of his armor on the arm, Ezra put on his helmet locking it in place. "Hopefully this won't take long doc I spotted the data rooms not far from the lab area. Should be back before lunch I'm just going to plant a back door for Proteus than all we do is act the part of the good employees we are."

Angela nodded her head as Ezra's active camouflage took affect "What would you like me to do about Satya; she did say something about joining us for lunch today."

A slight groan could be heard from the now invisible man "No just no; God I really don't know why you are all picking up Lidana's bad habits"

A small chuckle was his only response as Angela opened the door to her office letting Ezra out of the room. Making his way down the hall to his right from Angela's office towards the lab area; opening up the com channel inside his helmet for internal speech only connecting to Proteus, Lena and Lidana.

"Step one complete heading to data rooms now, how's everything on your end Proteus."

Without missing a beat the geth replied from the Artemis "Operational and ready for data mining."

Having prepared for the next conversation that would take place "So Lena, Lidana how's your day holding up?" At this point Ezra would have rather curled up into a ball and hide if possible, as Lena's voice came through

"OH it's quite lovely I've just been watching my boyfriend get hit on by some hussy." He could hear Lidana's snickering in the background; here we go was his current train of thought.

"Come on Lena it's not like that and you know it," Ezra said as he rounded another corner in the research halls of the lab avoiding the occasional employee.

With a hurt tone in her voice "How do I know that she was basically eye-fucking you I know you seen her sway those hips of hers."

Before Ezra could answer he had to avoid another group of researchers walking down the hall giving Proteus enough time to give his own opinion. "It is not possible to have sexual intercourse through the visual-organs in human species"

More chuckling could be heard as Proteus made his statement "Ignoring what Proteus said it's because I have a thing for time-dysfunctional and don't forget beautiful fly-girls in short she's not you so I'll ask again how was your day?" Even though he couldn't see her, Ezra knew she had a blush across her cheeks.

"You know I had a whole plan on making you sweat a bit bout it but I suppose I can let you off the hook, it's okay though used the Jacuzzi this morning it's fantastic otherwise pretty borin wanna meet up for lunch so the she-devil can't stick her claws in yea?"

"Sorry Lena as much as I would rather do that, I can't be seen with an ex-Overwatch agent no matter how gorgeous she is I'm sure where pushing it with Angela besides someone needs to babysit Lidana make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

The clearly irritated Lidana spoke "HEY I do not need to be watch like some child you're the one that's a magnet for trouble!"

As he rolled his eyes in amusement he came upon the door he needed "Noted Lidana anyway I'm at their Data Storage see you when we get back"

Cutting off the communication line as Ezra stood in front of the door he carefully scanned his surroundings. Making sure the cost was clear and no cameras in sight he placed the underside of armored hand on the door. As he did so Ezra activated the small microphones laced into his armor so he could hear if there was anyone in the room. Being satisfied that no one was inside he opened the door ever so carefully before taking the same caution as he shut it behind him. Still cloaked from view he made his way to one of the terminals connected to the countless servers and data storage units, "Well would you look at that someone still logged into the system that's convenient." Plugging into one of the many USB-Ports he uploaded the program Proteus had given him.

"Proteus I've uploaded the program status report," as always the geth was quick to respond

"Connection established Ezra beginning data mine now."

Having completed his assigned task he made his way for the exit muttering to himself as he made his way back to Angela's office "Please let the rest of this day go just as easy."


	7. Chapter 7 Cruel Espinage II

**A/N Sorry for the late update I had to take a break for a bit and I'm getting ready to move across country**

 **Anyway reviews if you feel like it enjoy the new chapter**

 **As Always I do not own Mass Effect or Overwatch**

 **Chapter 7 Cruel Espionage Part II**

As fate would have it the lunch really didn't go as planned as well as having to dodge extra traffic through the halls as he returned to Angela's office. Upon his stealthy return to safety he quickly changed back into his Office Suit. As he refastened his tie there was a knock at the door followed by a voice he would rather not have heard for the rest of the day.

"Dr. Ziegler it's Ms. Vaswani I'm here to accompany you and Zach to lunch."

Giving a pleading look to Angela who only mouthed a sorry as she held up a make shift sign saying 'She was quite persistent'; rolling his eyes at her actions.

Walking towards the door Ezra opened the door "Hello again Ms. Vaswani I'm glad you can be joining us I hope we're not adding to your probably already busy schedule."

Waving off the action "Oh it's not a problem at all I would be my pleasure to show you to our cafeteria."

Silently cursing the situation but nevertheless he motioned for Angela to leave first before he shut the door behind them following close behind Satya. Arriving at the cafeteria he was impressed at the layout and décor. Several round tabled littered the rather large room with a clear view out to the city of Rio, the walls where a pure white with almost a blue like sheen as the rays of light came through the windows. Other employees could be seen talking amongst themselves as others stood in line chit chatting as well. Overall it reminded him of the Presidium's upper-class sections but without the political or rather rude patrons.

Satya walking them to the front of the line, others seemed to be curious to this action till some recognized Angela and quickly made way for the trio. Standing in front of a computer screen filled with a large assortment of items to choose from.

Making their choices only leaving Ezra to choose before his eyes had found the item he wanted "Holy shit Shepard's Pie hoho oohh come to papa," Quickly realizing his choice of words "Uhh sorry I let my excitement get to me haven't had it in years."

Angela let a slight chuckle as Satya smirked at him "It is alright though I must ask you do your best to refrain yourself in the future."

Grabbing there food Satya once again lead them this time to a table close to the windows. Taking their seats Ezra sitting as far away from Satya as possible started to take bites of his beloved Shepard's Pie, Angela digging into her own Chicken Caesar Salad. Satya's choice was not what one would expect. Small white spongy cubes covered her plate. As Ezra looked at the confines of her lunch he couldn't really help but comment "So I'm curious to know what that is, looks like a revised version of military rations"

Swallowing the remnants of her food "These are rations are actually produced by Vishkar they provide everything the body needs."

Still that didn't make them appealing to look at or possibly eat, but who was he to judge he had eaten those weird rodent like creatures called Pyjaks. Unfortunately his own curiosity had backfired "I'm guessing that you've some military experience than" Satya asked.

As much as he would have liked to tell her to mind her own business now was not the time. "Yes it's actually how I meet and eventually came to be employed by Dr. Ziegler."

Following up to credit his story "Indeed he fortunately was there to help me out of a dangerous situation" Angela said taking another bite of her food.

Satya continuing the conversation "He must have made 'quite' the impression on you than doctor."

Angela smiled as she answered "Like I've always said I have an eye for talent when I see it."

Hoping to steer the conversation away from the current topic Ezra had already spotted a certain instrument in the room that he wanted to give more attention to. "I see there's a piano in the corner over there, it's marvelous I've never seen see through one before."

"Yes I've been told it's fully functional though it was only made to showcase the possibilities of Hard-Light besides buildings."

A shocked expression crossed his face "Wait your telling me no one plays it, it just sits there?"

Shaking her head to confirm he ate the last of his food before sitting up "That's unacceptable something that was made to play music shouldn't just sit there collecting dust." Truth be told playing probably wasn't the best idea but it beat having to be around Satya atm who knows where the conversation could go and about who; Ezra shuttering at the thought it wasn't to say she wasn't pretty he just wasn't interested besides inquiring the wrath of Lena wasn't at the top of the list of things to do either. Curious stares followed him as he ran his hand along the smooth surface of the piano, tapping a few notes testing the quality of sound; it was perfectly tuned. Sitting down on the small bench he could see out of the corner of his eye as Angela and Satya moved to the table closest to him. Only taking a moment to think of what to play; before his fingers struck the keys he muttered to himself only loud enough for a certain person to hear.

Lena and Lidana were seated in front of the monitors once more having finally stepped out from the Jacuzzi. She wasn't as upset as she had been earlier it still didn't mean the Satya's actions weren't infuriating to her. She had wished that Angela would have been able to drive that Vishkar-devil away but it seemed that she was too persistent; Lidana had snickered at her lovers attempt to apologize to him for her blunder.

"I honestly can't wait to get this over with Lidana this is so frustrating."

"Oh trust me I know the feeling Lena at least this day is almost over hopefully Proteus will be done by tomorrow than we can go in and leave." It seemed that even Lidana had reached a limit of patience towards the interactions Angela was forced to deal with as well.

As Lena watched the Trio have lunch it made her just as hungry sitting up from her post at the monitoring screens "Being frustrated and watching them eat is making me hungry you want something luv?"

Even though Lidana didn't turn around you could hear the joy in her voice "That is the best idea I've heard all week minus the Jacuzzi of course thank you Lena!"

Walking to the kitchen Lena opened the fridge scanning the contents inside. She didn't get far in the quest for food before Lidana had quickly gotten her attention. "Lena you might want to hold off on that for a bit."

Closing the refrigerator making her way back "What did something happen?"

As Lidana shook her head "No not yet at least just look figured this might be something you want to see and hear." Moving her vision to the screens she could see Ezra glide his hand across the piano; pressing the keys as he tested the sound quality. Slowly sitting back down refusing to tear her vision from the monitors, watching as he sat down a smile to warm the heart crossing her face once she heard him say 'Sorry about today this should make up for it."

The beautiful sounds the piano made filling the speakers in front of them sudden surprise taking over as he started to sing. He might not have had the best musical voice but to Lena it was the only one that mattered. "If I told you this was only gonna hurt if I warned that the fires gonna burn; would you walk in would you let me do it first do it all in the name of love. Would you let me lead you even when you're blind; in the darkness in the middle of the night in the silence when there's no one by your side would you call in the name of love." The serene sounds of the piano continued to play Lena continuing to listen intently. Lidana just smirked next to her she had heard this song before but never had she heard him play it himself. "If I told you we could bathe in all the lights would you rise up come meet me in the sky would you trust me when your jumping from the heights would you fall in the name of love, When there's madness, when there's poison in your head; When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed; I will hold you in the depths of your despair; And it's all in the name of Love.

As the musical notes continued to play the blush on Lena's cheeks continued to deepen in color her frustrated demeanor had completely evaporated she would have to reward him later and thank Lidana. "I wanna testify; Scream in the Holy light; You bring me back to life; And it's all in the name of love." As he finished out the last of the lyrics, the musical tone's subsiding she could hear clapping; guessing that the employees of Vishkar had enjoyed it, hearing the piano that had probably never been played.

Turning to Lidana "Thanks for grabbing my attention, I think he's earned a pass for the rest of this mission."

"I think he has to didn't know he was such a charmer looks like you have a positive effect on him, now I believe you said something about food."

Giggling at the asari as she sat up "Yea yea I guess I owe you to," Lena wasn't much for vanity but it seemed Ezra brought out other emotions she was rarely use to "Has he ever played for anyone like that before?"

Facing Lena "No he's never played for anyone on a whim like that before, fun fact that's the first time he's played that song to or sang for that matter."

Lena's smile deepened as so did her blush as she walked back to the kitchen muttering to herself "You are in for it tonight luv."

Sitting up from his seat at the instrument he slightly patted the piano as if it were a pet "You're a fine piano whoever crafted you should be proud." Walking to the table that seated Angela and Satya a small round of applause could be heard as he waved Ezra waved his thanks before sitting back down.

"I didn't know you had such hobbies Zach maybe you could teach me sometime" Satya said in a flirtatious tone.

"We'll have to see Ms. Vaswani, Dr. Ziegler does keep me quite busy especially now with her soon to be new research."

"Of course I do hope you can find a way to work it into your schedule."

Having returned to Angela's office from the whole ordeal he slumped onto the comfortable couch sighing to himself. "Wow she doesn't give up does she?"

Laughing at the situation he was in "Well her tenacity is something to admire I suppose" Angela's own omnitool that was gifted to her from Lidana suddenly peeped to life a small smile gracing her features "By the way Lidana says good job."

Chuckling himself "Yea well I figured Lena wasn't having the greatest of days it also gave me a reason to not talk as much as possible, she say anything else"

Nodding her head "Yes Proteus sent them a layout of the building its not much but we should be able to start pinpointing where to start looking"

"Good the sooner we can find what we're looking for the better, the first day isn't even over yet and I've already had enough of this."

With the end of their first day Angela and Ezra finally made it back to the Penthouse it was quite the exhausting day for the both of them. Opening the door the duo walking in where greeted to the smell of food, before they could make it any farther into the flat Ezra felt a weight slam into him as Lena blinked to his location "Well I'm happy to see you to, food smells great by the way."

Looking up from her comfortable position "Yea me and Lidana decided to wipe something up before you got back."

"Thanks Lena I'm going to take a shower real quick and change before I attract more attention"

Nodding her head in approval and giving him a quick kiss "Alright luv but the only attention you're grabbing is mine now and thanks for today."

Having showered and changed into new cloths Ezra walked back out into the kitchen and was now sitting at the counter. As plates of food where served; there was a sudden knock at the penthouse door. "I wonder who that is" Ezra said reaching under the counter for the Carnifex pistol he had stowed away there.

Already sensing his weariness "Don't worry I'll get it I'm sure it's not a big deal" Lena said as she walked towards the door.

Opening up the door she was greeted by Lucio "Hey Lena didn't mean to come by unannounced may I?" gesturing his hand to gain entry.

"Of course it is your place after all is there anything you need today," Lena motioning him to step inside.

"You could say that I was wondering If I could get your help with something."

"Uh sure we just made some dinner, your welcome to some and we can talk about it." Lucio just nodded his head in agreement.

Moving to the dining table the assembled group of four listened to Lucio's request. "Sorry again if I was interrupting anything but like I said I was wondering if I could get your help," the group nodding their heads for him to continue. "Apparently there have been several people across Rio that have gone missing and I intend to find out who's taking them."

"Are they public figures of some sorts?" Angela asked.

Lucio shaking his head "No there all normal folks from the slums and there disappearing in droves and no one knows where there going."

To Ezra that sounded all too familiar he had a suspicion to where they might be going "Do you have any idea who's taking them?" he asked.

"I don't have any concrete evidence but I have my suspicion's I think it's Vishkar that's why I came to you."

"I can see why you came here then but me and Angela are already working inside Vishkar and Lidana can't go out in public anymore; Proteus is way out of the question that only leaves Lena,"

Lucio nodding his head in agreement "That's what I was thinking" as he looked at Lena; Ezra doing the same.

Still stuffing food into her face she had been paying some attention to the conversation, when the realization finally registered "You need me than uhhh alright when do we start I'd be glad to help."

"Tomorrow around dusk, I've done some investigating myself already I've narrowed down a few warehouses I wanna check out; I figured I'd need the help of the fastest woman alive."

Lena smirking at the compliment "That's right I am thought I might want to add I'm not good with being quiet so I hope your willing to make a mess of the place if we find what were lookin for." Shrugging of Lena comment "No arguments here whoevers kidnapping these people deserve whatever they get, so how was the first day inside that place find anything so far?"; Lucio directing his attention towards Ezra and Angela.

Sliding a small disk like device he had showed Lena long ago Ezra brought up his omnitool, the device blinking to life showing the layout of the building. "Not much so far but we do have this, the capabilities of Hardlight make changing building layout all the more frequent but…" as he touched a few buttons on his omnitool once more zooming into the lower levels of the building while bringing up another schematic and showing it right next to the previous one. "With this older layout it shows that they planned on building something here but this new one shows it's no longer there coincidence I don't think so. Someone built what they needed and tried to hide it from my own experience nothings better than hiding in plain sight. We'll see what we can find tomorrow but I intend to investigate this probably around the same time as you."

Blinking back his surprise "Wow in all honesty that's actually some quick work, I didn't think you would be moving this fast."

A serious tone took over Ezra's voice "We have to because if my friend is right than what Vishkar is playing with is too dangerous for anyone; it could literally destroy this planet within days given the opportunity."

A look of disbelief took over Lucio's face "Are you serious my man what do they have that's so dangerous?"

"Something born by the deaths of billions and like me never should have come here" taking a deep breath "Let's just leave it at that for the moment I don't know what well find in there but I'll fill you in more if need be."

Sensing that he might not take it at face value "Just trust us on this one luv I'll help you tomorrow and we'll be in constant contact with him along with everyone else you won't be left out of the loop alrite?"

Nodding his head Lucio agreed "Okay I'll trust yea you haven't given me a reason not to, by any chance there a spare bedroom that you aren't occupying?"

Lidana breaking the silence "Yes you won't have to sleep on the couch though they are quite comfortable, you can keep us company while Angela and Ezra head to Vishkar"

With everyone having head to bed to rest for what could be a very trying day Lena crawled into bed taking her place next to Ezra. Twirling his hair in her hand "Promise me you'll be careful tomorrow alrite luv."

Placing a hand under her chin to look at him "I will don't worry it's not my first high stakes mission you know."

"I know but still I can't help but worry I've never faced what you have before but you all say how dangerous these beings are I just don't want something to happen to you."

Giving Lena a small tender kiss "I promise I'll be careful, now I distinctly remember hearing something about a reward for playing that piano today."

"Oh you are cheeky aren't you I may have said something bout that" straddling his hips "now the question is can you make me sing for you?" as she licked her lips in seductive manner.

Quickly flipping her over and pressing his now hardened member against her nether region Lena gasping at the action "Ohh I think we both know the answer to that" leaning in to whisper in her ear "What I want to know is how loud you're going to be."

With eyes filled with need "Very now stop teasing me."

"Yes Ma'am."

For the most part is had been a rather uneventful day for Ezra and Angela. Lena had been in constant communication with them all day. As she was idly tapping away at the omnitool, something else Ezra had gifted her. She was amazed at the relative ease of the device quickly surfing the web as her and Lucio had been staking out the warehouse of interest. With how easy and fast these omnitool's were she could never imagine going without it anymore, with only slight modifications she could easily make phone calls or just about anything else she would use your smartphone for and more .Still fiddling with her new toy she giggled to herself as she thought of the conversations that had happened this morning after receiving it.

With the morning rays filtering into the bedroom once again waking Lena from her comfortable position, slowly opening her eyes she noticed that Ezra was still asleep. She absolutely loved his sleeping face he always looked so peaceful, grateful for the fact that her presence alone lessened his nightmares. Snuggling deeper into his chest, Ezra arms instinctively clutching her tighter to him, looking at the clock over his shoulder 6:13A.M.

Suppressing a groan she reached her hand up to stroke his check to wake him up "Wake up luv it's time to get up."

Opening up an eye to look at her and quickly closing it "I don't wanna can I be selfish today and go back to sleep."

Giggling at his reaction "As much as I would like that we've got work to do today and I would like to take a shower with you."

With an audible huff "Okay guess your right next time though we're doing the 3 S's and nothing else."

As Ezra got up and swung his legs off the bed Lena asked "What's the 3 S's?"

Turning his head back to look at her and without skipping a beat "Sex, Sleep, Sustenance" Lena laughing at the statement.

As she attempted to get out of bed herself her legs and nether region screamed in protest. "Ohh I'm sore" with puppy eyes and a pouting lip she outstretched her arms "Carry me."

Laughing at her disposition, Ezra picked her up bridal style as he carried her to the shower. "Maybe I was a little too rough last night hmmm?"

Shaking her head "Never I like it rough you hit all the right places." Having cleaned up and gotten dressed for the day our duo was greeted to the smell of breakfast as Angela finished up the last of the bacon.

Taking another sip of her coffee Lidana smiled mischievously "Well good morning you two you both look hungry." Sitting at the table with Lidana Lena taking her seat next to Ezra and Angela placing plates of food Lucio joining in at the table giving Lena and Ezra tea as he sat down with his own cup of coffee.

As the group started eating Lidana had to continue her train of thought, any chance to embarrass anybody she knew was almost as delicious as the food in front of her. "Soooo Lena I didn't know your voice could get that loud I'm pretty sure the floor below us heard you, If Angela wasn't already asleep I might have had her join you in your chorus of pleasure" As she took another drink of coffee.

Lena almost sputtering out her tea at the comment her face as flush as a cherry as was Angela's, with Ezra trying to hold in his laughter at Lena's embarrassment while Lucio looked around awkwardly. "Lidana you can't just go around telling people that its improper I'm not that loud but on that note your octaves where rather high Lena" Angela said still embarrassed at Lidana statement.

"Oi I can't help it besides you don't have much room to talk Lidana I've heard you squeak uncontrollably when she finds your sweet spot so I don't wanna hear it." With that statement Ezra lost whatever control he had on his laughter Lucio slightly snickering at the bantering women even if it was private. With Lidana's face flushing in a deep purple she chose to remain silent it seemed that Lena might have bitten off more than she was expecting.

Still giggling from the morning antics Lena was brought out of her thoughts as Lucio garnered her attention. "Lena I've got movement, large box truck headed towards the warehouse."

Snapping to attention Lena closed down her omnitool and walked to Lucio as he handed her the binoculars. Confirming what he saw the box truck made its way to the Warehouse that was on the edge of the city close to the poor district. Coming to a stop in front of the warehouse the driver and passenger got out.

Zooming in she discovered that Lucio's assumptions where true Vishkar seemed to be involved. "You were right Vishkar is up to something there's no reason for them to be out this far ready to go down there and take a look, oh and I hope you can dim the lights on your gear a bit."

Nodding in confirmation "Yea no worries there just for show really you?"

With a guilty expression on her face "Unfortunately not but Ezra did give me some tips on being stealthy if the worst happens well figure out something don't worry Lucio!"

With a slight chuckle "Alright then sounds good to me not much for plans myself."

Making their way down from the rooftop they headed through the back alleys of the slums coming up to the warehouse. Lucio peaking around the corner almost 20 yards away from the fenced warehouse "Doesn't look to be too heavily guarded guess they don't except much company there still armed though."

As Lena took a peek herself her military training easily reading the situation in front of her, "Yea your right only about 10 or so don't know about inside though, they've got pulse rifles that might be a problem." Suddenly an idea came to mind she had an omnitool she had a direct line to Proteus who could easily navigate his way through Rio's networks and maybe get a bead on the warehouse. With determination she contacted the geth. "Proteus its Lena can you do me a favor luv?"

"What can I assist you with Lena?"

"Can you possibly make your way into the camera systems at the warehouse that's 25 yards North East of my location and patch to my omnitool?"

"Possibly I will see what I can do."

It had been almost 20 minutes and still no word from the geth "Do you think he ran into a problem Lena who was that anyway?"

Shrugging her shoulders "I don't know he's usually pretty quick and reliable beyond belief, and it's hard to explain without seeing him but he's an A.I like the omnic's but his knowledge and processing speed is otherworldly needless to say he came here with Ezra and Lidana he almost shoot me the first time I meet him, it was understandable though he's not scary or anything…. I'm rambling aren't I?"

Lucio nodding his head in slight agreement "Yea but it's no big deal helps pass the time while we wait hopefully he can come through."

As Lucio finished his statement Lena's omnitool peeped to life "I was unsuccessful in gaining access to the camera feeds through the public networks."

"At least you tried luv thanks."

Before she could close the connection he spoke once more "However I was able to gain access through Vishkar's private networks giving you access to direct feeds."

Smiling at his success but as quickly as it formed it faded "Wait why didn't you tell me that in the first place."

A couple seconds passed before he answered "No data available."

In stunned disbelief she retorted in a harsh whisper "What do you mean by that!"

Without skipping a beat the Geth replied "That was a joke" and then quickly cut the line.

To say Lena was stunned was an understatement "Wow didn't expect a joke from an A.I does he even laugh Lena?"

"I don't know but if he can I'm sure he's doing it now; well let's take a look at what we got here." Bringing up the camera feed she counted an additional 2 guards at the rear of the warehouse.

Taking Ezra's advice to heart she formulated a plan of action at least being stealthy was boring and she almost didn't have the patients for it but she realized sometimes that what is needed. "Alright here's what were gonna do, there's large shipping containers in the back we'll cut our way through there. Since I've got the camera feeds we can avoid most of the guards and head through this rear entrance then we'll see what's inside if it gets messy from there we can do it the old fashioned way."

Lucio quickly agreeing "Sounds good." Quietly making way towards the back of the fence Lena once more checked the camera feed. Waiting just a few minutes till the guards where far enough away before they cut into the fence, another useful thing she learned about her new found toy was it could flash fabricate an omniblade which could easily cut through the fence. With glee written across her face she activated the blade and cleanly cut through the metal, whispering to herself "I love this thing."

With Lucio following her lead they quietly weaved in between the countless containers heading to the back door hopefully it wasn't locked. As the camera at the top of the warehouse moved away from the door the duo quickly went to the door, it seemed lady luck was on their side as Lucio went to turn the handle it was unlocked and they quickly slipped inside. Lena and Lucio's eyes widened at the sight that greeted them.

Countless men, women and children in cages as a man in a lab coat when from cage to cage inspecting them like cattle, "I want this next group packed and loaded on the truck the advancement for humanity waits for no one people."

Lucio's anger quickly rose before he could jump into action Lena grabbed his shoulder and pulled him behind another set of containers. "I know you're angry but you have to calm down I count at least another 15 guards inside, that's 27 all with pulse rifles luv. Where not equipped to handle this many people for now we need to head back and well regroup with the others and when Ezra gets back we can take care of this place alright."

Lucio finally calmed down as Lena's logic and obvious military experience brought him to his senses "Yea you're right sorry Lena I'm just frustrated we can't do anything now."

As Lena gave him an understanding look "I know I really do but I promise we **will** do something bout this." With that said they made their way back out of the warehouse with caution. Making their way back through the slums Lena's omnitool peeped to life again reading Lidana's ID "What's up Li….."

She was quickly cut off by the frantic Asari "Lena's there's no time get your ass over to Vishkar me and Angela are already on our way Ezra's in trouble and if we don't hurry he could die!"

It was a little past 7 in the evening and most of the employees of Vishkar had left for the day now it was time to get to work. Having been cloaked in Angela's office, Ezra placed his hand against the door using the advanced microphones in his armor to listen for anyone beyond the door. Satisfied with the sound of complete silence he opened the door and quietly shutting it behind him. "Mission is ago Proteus how about them doors?" Ezra asked as he made his way through the office space of Vishkar. It only took a few seconds for his geth companion to respond

"I've unlocked most security doors along your intended route, however there are no alternatives to reach the sub-basement level through the emergency stairwell." Go figure but that meant he was at least on the right track. "Alright what about the elevator shaft anyway to get in that doesn't require me getting into the elevator?"

"Reanalyzing layout….affirmative marking the location of ventilation system access panel to your HUD." With the marker quickly displayed Ezra made his way through the lab area at the end of the corridor taking the stairwell down almost 60 flights needless to say he wasn't happy about this part.

"Lidana how's your end?"

"Boring but everything's at 100 percent be careful not to slip on those stairs it's a long way down."

Having finally made the descent down the stairwell we now find our hero in a surprisingly clean ventilation shaft. "Not that I'm complaining but this is ridiculous not only is there labs and offices spotless the vents are to."

"Well they do pride themselves on sterile and quickly built environments I would love to have a medical lab like they have there," Angela stated in almost a matter of fact tone. Continuing to crawl through the vents, finally opening up to what he needed.

The elevator shaft was like every other except that this one was pure white and not a speck of dirt in sight. "Well that's not a surprise now to make my way down and to another vent, have I ever mentioned I hate crawling through vents and I refuse to do so in the future."

Upon further inspection, Ezra spotted a maintenance ladder only one small problem it was at the other end of shaft. With a heavy sigh he positioned himself so that he could jump across. With enhanced strength from his cybernetics and a little boost from his biotics he made it across firmly gripping the ladder. With the only option of going down Ezra made his way hoping that his was going to be the only hard part of the night. Each step he made has he descended the possibility of this being easy dwindled; it was like with each step down an ominous presence seem to coat his surroundings. If his training taught him anything it was always be prepared for the worst and adapt as needed, but the worst case scenario was something you could hardly prepare for.

Rubbing her from exhaustion Satya looked back at her work once more. It had been a long day it was already staggering the amount of new data the Medical Hardlight division had submitted. It had only been 2 days but with Angela working with them productivity was increased almost 200%. Not to mention Angela's assistant was pretty good eye candy. It was unlike her to show such interest but her body just reacted and her mind followed. But he had been well; elusive so to say she didn't know if he was just trying to be professional or down right wasn't interested. As she reclined back in her chair staring out passed the 2 sided mirror her eye caught something strange. It looked like a shimmering figure. Getting up from her chair and taking a closer look, whatever it was it was moving slowly down the hallway.

Opening the door to her office quietly Satya peeked outside the hallway noticing that the shimmering had stopped moving and was stationary in one spot. What happened next she never would have expected. As the shimmer slowly dissipated into static it left a person in armor standing in front of a restricted door. One she herself didn't have access to. Upon closer inspection she submersed it to be a man. As she saw him bring up a strange orange interface from his wrist and tapping a few buttons the door in front of him opened up and he slipped inside. Afraid of a possible leak in information or sabotage Satya grabbed her Photon projector from her office and headed towards the door. She didn't know what was behind this door but she would stop whoever wasn't supposed to be there.

As Ezra opened the restricted door he was assaulted by the smell of heavy sterilization. He could only imagine it being worse if he didn't have his helmet on. Most of the area he could see was dark with only minimal lighting. He could still tell that the walls were still white but this place felt wrong and it got worse with every step he took "Proteus have you found out anything about this section?"

Replying quickly "Negative information most likely stored in off-site servers my apologies."

Well at this point it really didn't matter he was here and he would see with his own eyes. "Don't worry buddy you've been a big help so far I'll take care of the rest." Countless doors riddled the corridor but one particular door stood out from all the rest. A set of double reinforced doors grabbed his interest. If you wanted to hide something or secure something dangerous that's where Ezra would start.

Walking over and bringing up his omnitool he started one of the hacking programs Proteus was kind enough to provide. Only take a few seconds the doors unlocked and slid he saw beyond those doors hit to close to home "Holy shit it's just like Sanctuary, ignorant fools." Countless bodies were lined across medical tables, but what was disturbing was he could see the workings of reaper tech that marred there flesh. A soft groan caught his attention as he turned his head a small girl at least 6 or 7 strapped to a table her brunette hair framing her face her probably normal fair complexion was pale from being in artificial light for too long. With haste he made his way to her as he got closer she opened her eyes and looked at him with fear shaking her head.

Quickly releasing his helmet he pulled off his helmet in attempt to calm her fears. "Easy I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help okay" as he went about to release her.

"Please don't hurt me mister I don't wanna hurt anymore" tears streaming down her face as she spoke.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else, I'm going to get you out of here." Pausing as he worked at the terminal to free the poor girl "What's your name little one?"

Blinking away her tears she answered "My names Vanessa."

As she said her name the metal straps released setting her free. "That's a beautiful name; my name is Ezra, are you ready to get out of here and find your family."

"They took them; once they take them you never see them again" the little girl whimpered "I'm all alone."

As Ezra picked her up he whipped her tears away "Well then I guess you're going to stick around with me than for a little while I have lots of friends who would love to meet you that sound good?" The only response he received was a nod of her head as she wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him.

Clapping sounds good be heard as the lights suddenly flared to life blinding him for a few seconds. Looking to the source of the sound he saw a man of Asian descent behind heavy glass wearing a gray suit and a lab coat his face was marred in arrogance his brown eyes malicious behind a set of glasses. "Well well well this is quite the surprise I didn't expect to find a bird in my cage and one of our new employees at that, so what do you think of our little lab marvelous isn't it well be able to push the envelope with our findings here."

Anger quickly flashed across Ezra face as he answered "You have no idea what you're playing with you'll end of killing millions for you ambitions."

As the man scoffed at Ezra "What do you know filthy spy who do you work for anyways Volskaya or maybe one of the big pharmaceutical companies?"

"I know more than you could ever know!" Ezra taking in a deep breath to calm himself "This tech wherever you acquired it from or who is dangerous; I've seen it wipe out countless billions and destroy planets in minutes how could you possibly hope to control something that seeks to assimilate all organic life, I will destroy everything you built and hope to accomplish here it will only lead to death"

With a face still full of arrogance "It makes no difference what you say we cannot stop progress even if it means countless have to die to achieve it someone has to make the hard decisions; no matter you'll die unfortunately along with our brightest architect."

Confused at his words till he heard footsteps behind him and an all too familiar voice "Why would you do this to people Director Bao where suppose too make the world a better place?"

The hard expression that covered his face softened a bit as he looked to Satya "We are making the world a better place no one ever said it would be easy sometimes change can be messy or violent, I wish you never would have come down her Satya you where the face of our company our brightest star but nothing lasts forever at least we can run a few tests while I get rid of the both of you." As the Director pressed a few buttons on the console next to him a circular door in the floor opened up as a cylindrical glass container rose from the floor. "Experiment GG-3883 we overestimated the cellular growth when we infused the technology into him, it was quite the reaction but he's obedient to say the least we haven't had a chance to test his strength but we do now, again I'm sorry it had to come to this but I can't let you stop me farewell."

Tapping a few more buttons on his console a blast shield covered the heavy glass as the test tube opened reveling Experiment GG-3883. It looked to be almost 7ft tall with bulging muscles that were covered in pale blue skin. Opening his eyes that were a bottomless pit of luminescent blue he locked onto Ezra as the Directors voice came over the speakers once more "3883 kill them leave and retrieve the girl I have more tests to run."

Not needing anymore incentive to leave Ezra placed his helmet back on and quickly turned around to retreat "We've gotta get out of her RUN!" Heading back out the large reinforce doors with haste with Vanessa still clutched to him he held her with his left arm. As they ran through the corridors a loud banging could be heard before thunderous footsteps could be heard.

Reaching around with his right hand Ezra grabbed the Crusader shotgun from its magnetic clamp "Just who are you really it's not Zach is it and how are we going to deal with that monstrosity."

Running their way towards the elevator "Well your right about one thing it's not Zach who I am isn't important right now and we're not dealing with it I am you're going to take Vanessa and find Angela you want answers she's got them."

"You can't think to stop it on your" she was stopped before she could finish

"Do not argue with me Satya you will do as I say do you understand me!" Satya's eyes widened to comical proportions she had never been yelled at with such authority before she could only nod her head in agreement.

Stopping in front of the elevator Satya swiped her access card with no success the Director had locked down the lower labs. "He's locked down the elevator and there are no emergency exits in this sub-level."

Placing his Crusader shotgun against the wall Ezra unsheathed his Molecular-Blade "Here take her I'll get this open." With both hands now available he plunged his sword into the elevator doors separating them enough to get his hands in pulling them apart. "Hurry climb up the elevator shaft and take this it's an explosive charge put it on the door press the button it will blow the doors clean off run and don't look back." A crashing sound behind them alerted the trio to 3883's approach. Picking up the shotgun and sheathing his blade Ezra prepared himself for battle.

Satya climbed the elevator shaft quicker than she had ever done anything before as another loud explosive tremor shock the shaft the little girl clutching Satya's neck even tighter. As much as she would have liked to think about who Zach really was her instinct to preserve her life was screaming at her to run. Even though he had ordered her to leave she felt shame in leaving him to fight such an abomination if they all made it out alive she would thank him profusely and ask a thousand questions. Reaching the first floor elevator doors she placed the charge against the door pressing the button as instructed she used her Photon Projector to shield herself and the child from the explosion. Within seconds a loud BOOM! signaled their opening to flee.

Climbing though where the doors used to be and into the lobby she cursed it seemed the director initiated a total lockdown of the building as metal shutters covered all the windows and doors. Another loud crashing sound could be heard from the elevator shaft and not a few seconds later the experiment came crashing through the broken door frame of the elevator shaft. She could see Ezra clutching his sword that was plunged into its back. His shotgun barked to life as she could see it had blasted a hole though the creature from back to front. Her eyes widened in surprise as the wound regenerated as the abomination slammed his back against the wall again and again. The abomination reached around and grabbed Ezra with both hands and flung him forward shattering a pillar, the pieces of constructed Hardlight scattering across the ground. With no way to escape Satya quickly constructed several small photon turrets hoping to stop his soon to be advanced.

As the creature turned to make its way towards Satya and Vanessa its mouth twisted into a deformed smile as it gurgled "Nowhere to run." Stepping closer experiment 3883 was struck with several small beams of Hardlight burning his skin and immobilizing him. Grabbing her Photon Projector Satya raced forward unleashing a torrent of Hardlight it as well burning at his skin. If she could kill this thing or stop him long enough till Ezra got up was all she could really hope for.

Opening his eyes after he had temporarily blacked out from being thrown through a pillar Ezra felt like shit. It was as if someone taught the Krogan to square dance and to run through a crowd of them without getting hit, it would have been impossible. Trying to move his limbs was hard as each breath felt like his chest was on fire as his broken ribs cracked with every breath. He could see Satya's attempt to kill the thing fail horribly as she was back handed as the experiment broke through her small turrets. Vanessa quickly ran to her trying to help her stand as 3883 stalked to them.

"Please get up miss I don't wanna go back please!" Satya stumbled back to the ground; with 3883 getting closer by the second Vanessa's plea's turned into sobs.

In that moment something snapped within Ezra. "I won't fail you again I can't not again" with the last of his strength he opened up his omnitool 'Warning activating Emergency Protocol Stim could cause severe damage with your current vitals do you wish to continue?'

Pressing YES Ezra's body was instantly flooded with a combination of adrenaline, red sand and a dose of medi-gel to dull the pain. As 3883 prepared to smash Satya and Vanessa into the ground ignoring is order to bring her back, Ezra was bathed in brilliant red biotic energy as he let lose a biotic charge teleporting instantly in front of Satya and forming a barrier instantly. The creature slammed into the barrier his fists sending ripples across his projected shield. Knowing time wasn't on his side Ezra pushed the barrier out and blasting it towards 3883 slamming back into the wall. Not one to waste time he once again charged slamming into the abomination once more into the wall. Forming a warp in his hand Ezra slammed the ball of biotic energy into his opponent ripping the synthetic flesh at the molecular level. The Experiment roared in pain as the warp tore through his flesh, rearing his fist back he shot it forward towards Ezra face. With practiced precision he activated the omniblade on his left hand and slicing through the creature's forearm clean off. What he didn't except was to get kicked back.

Landing on his back and sliding a few feet he rose back to his feet as exhaustion started to rack his body. Looking back at 3883 he came face to face with it once more as he felt something pierce through his rib-cage and pin him to the wall behind him. With the last of his strength he slammed his open palm against the creature's temple "You lose asshole" Ezra muttered as the palm blaster in his armor blasted through its head leaving nothing left of its brain to regenerate its body falling to the floor with a loud thump. Completely exhausted his arms hung at his sides as his body was still pinned to the wall.

A click of a weapon could be heard as Ezra slowly looked up a pistol was leveled at his head it seemed the Director wasn't above getting his hands dirty "Well it seems your much more resourceful than I thought you would be well have to examine your body after I kill you, I've never seen such abilities."

Before he could land the killing shot one of the metal shutters was blown apart in blaze of blue Biotic energy as Director Bao was pulled towards a very angry Asari. Rearing her fist back as he got closer Lidana clocked his across the jaw instantly knocking him to the floor. Within seconds another figure made her way through the broken shutter.

It only took Lena seconds to lock onto to the one person she cherished above all others "EZRA!" she screamed before she blinked to him her voice frantic with fear. "It's gonna be okay luv it's gonna be okay well get you down from here" she said before she activated her own omniblade cutting the Hardlight constructed rebar that held him in place. With Lidana's help they lowered him to the ground leaning him against the wall. Lena with trembling fingers managed to unlatch him helmet throwing it to the side.

His breath was ragged as coughed up blood from his punctured lung "Hey babe you're a sight for sore eyes" he breathed out with great effort.

Even in the most chaotic situations he could still get her to smile "You stupid ass why did you have to get yourself all banged up."

Coughing once more he replied "I… I had to save her….I couldn't fail again not her."

"What are you talking about luv?" As he motioned his in Satya's and Vanessa direction

"The little…..girl her name's Vanessa" taking another ragged breath "She has…..my sisters name….don't leave her alone….. they did things to her… we have to keep her safe" as his eyes slowly started to close "I'm so tired….wake me up in the….morni" his head falling limply to the side.

Lena's eyes widened as she tried to wake him "Ezra wake up you can't leave me Ezra, Ezra, EZRA!"

In her frantic state she hadn't yet checked his pulse but Lidana had and she quickly took over the situation "Lena calm down he's not dead yet but he will be his pulse his weak we have to hurry Angela, get over here give the medi-gel now!" Angela donning her Valkyrie suit quickly glided towards the group handing the over the medi-gel. Lidana quickly found the injection port in his suit the concoction making its way through his blood stream.

Cutting off a larger portion of the rebar Satya made her way over to the group "I don't know what much I can do but, I can reform the Hardlight rebar to at least form neatly around the wound."

Lidana quickly nodded her head "Do it." Having reformed the rebar around the wound the sounds of the Artemis could be heard and within seconds Proteus came into the lobby running to his longtime friend "Proteus get him quickly to the medical bay, Lena I want you to grab that other piece of shit he's got a lot to answer for, I'll grab that thing and bring it with us." With that everyone quickly left the lobby and boarded the Artemis."


End file.
